Eternal Sunshine
by Alisse
Summary: TERMINADO. Al ser pequeño tenía un sueño, al intentar hacerlo realidad no todo fue como él esperaba, tomando la decisión de tomar su propio camino. ¿Qué hará cuando aquello de lo que huye lo persigue? ¿Podrá seguir escondiéndose?. Historia alternativa de Kid Flash.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Sunshine.  
****Por Alisse.**

* * *

**I. Collecting Things.**

* * *

Estaba emocionado. Era de las primeras veces que salía de Gotham a ayudar a otro superhéroe de alguna ciudad. Era la primera vez que Batman permitía que él, como Robin, estuviera junto a la Liga de la Justicia ayudándolos, casi codo a codo, tomándolo lo bastante en serio como para dejarlo vigilando un área de la ciudad. Robin pensaba que no podría ser mejor.

Estaba en Star, ciudad de Green Arrow, que al tener una situación al nivel de la Liga de la Justicia dentro de su ciudad, no le quedó otra que llamar por apoyo. En esos momentos, de todos los miembros, estaban disponibles Batman, Flash y él mismo. Y por supuesto Speedy, el compañero de Green Arrow.

Ambos se conocían de visitas anteriores a la cueva que servía de base en Mount Justice y, a pesar de la diferencia de edad (Robin contaba con once y Speedy con 16) se llevaban de maravilla. Cada vez que podían se juntaban en la cueva y salían a la ciudad, a recorrer o a tomar algún helado por ahí. Tenían incluso su lugar favorito y de vez en cuando Flash, Barry Allen, los acompañaba.

-Speedy, ¿logras ver algo?- preguntó Robin a través del comunicador. Llevaban cerca de treinta minutos y aún no había pasado nada interesante.

Desde el lugar en que Robin estaba (una azotea del lado sur de la ciudad) podía ver casi todo el movimiento de los ciudadanos que pasaban por ahí. Había estado todo tan calmado, que por algunos momentos pensó que los habían enviado a ese lado de la ciudad porque no había posibilidad que hubiera algún tipo de ataque.

-Nada…- contestó Speedy, con voz irritada –Quizás nos engañaron y nos mandaron a vigilar un lugar desierto.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo- contestó Robin, poniéndose de pie y dejando el escondite que tenía –Quizás si los vamos a buscar y se den cuenta que nos dimos cuenta, nos tomen en serio para esta misión.

-Estoy de acuerdo, amigo.

Speedy también se había puesto de pie y, momentos después, Robin llegó a su lado desde el edificio en el que estaba.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer algo mejor?- propuso el Niño Maravilla, Speedy enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos -¿Qué? Apuesto que no lo van a saber…- el pelirrojo lo miró con seriedad –Qué mal compañero eres, es una buena oportunidad para…

Una explosión cercana detuvo a Robin y ambos, entre emocionados y ansiosos, se dirigieron con rapidez al lugar en que provenían los gritos.

Al llegar, con lo primero que se encontraron fue con un tumulto de gente corriendo hacia todos lados, sin orden y con tanto pánico que parecían ir a ciegas. Ignorándolos, continuaron avanzando como pudieron, hasta llegar hacia el lugar de la explosión. Lograron ver, entre el humo, que Vértigo estaba ahí, junto con algunos de los que trabajaban con él, que tenían aproximadamente cinco rehenes con ellos.

-¿Lo reconoces?- le preguntó Speedy a Robin, mientras miraban la escena.

-¿Conde Vértigo?- dijo el niño, sonriendo un poco. Speedy asintió, sin dejar de mirar el lugar -¿Algún plan?

-¿Detenerlos?- propuso Speedy, corriendo hacia el lugar. Robin lo siguió de cerca, pensando por algunos momentos si debían avisar a Batman lo que había ocurrido o simplemente debían tratar de solucionarlo ellos mismos. Finalmente se decidió por la segunda opción, si llegaba a equivocarse, el castigo sería el de siempre: lavar el Batmovil por un determinado tiempo, dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto.

Nada que no pudiera superar.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido, tanto para Robin como para Speedy. El primero lanzó una bomba de humo, lo que hizo que todos los maleantes miraran a su alrededor, confundidos y esperando ver a los héroes de la ciudad, se vieron sorprendido por los dos niños, que atacaban con tanta fiereza como sus mentores. Vértigo, que observaba todo con atención, se dio cuenta muy pronto de ello.

-¡Son los chiquillos!- gritó a sus hombres, esperando envalentonarlos de esa manera -¿Cómo no son capaces de defenderse ante dos niños?

-¡Es que somos muy buenos!- dijo Speedy, apareciendo de la nada e intentando golpear a Vértigo en la cara, con la mala suerte que éste, con un movimiento nada más, activó las ondas, de manera que Speedy inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse mal. Cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, aguantando a duras penas los deseos de vomitar.

Robin, que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, lanzó un batarang hacia el hombre, distrayéndolo el suficiente tiempo como para lograr que Speedy se pusiera de pie y saliera de ahí, no sin antes lanzar una flecha.

-Tenemos que sacar a los rehenes- dijo Robin, llegando a su lado y continuando con la lucha.

-Lo sé, pero nos falta gente- replicó Speedy, esquivando algunos golpes que le lanzaban y mandando algunos otros -¿Alguna sugerencia?

Robin iba a abrir la boca para comentar, cuando de pronto ambos sintieron que por su lado pasaba alguien corriendo a gran velocidad, a primera vista, tan rápido como Flash. Ambos pensaron inmediatamente que habían llegado sus mentores, pero momentos después se dieron cuenta que no era así. Sólo era un velocista, que había enviado a volar a Vértigo con una sola embestida y lo dejó tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

Los ayudó también a derribar a los que quedaban. Robin lo observaba con atención desde la posición que tenía, se notaba que no sabía pelear porque se dedicaba a derribar a los hombres que tenía cerca. Era un poco más alto que él y no alcanzaba a verle la cara desde donde estaba, tanto porque llevaba la capucha del polerón puesta, como por una pañoleta roja que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Una vez que lograron ganar, Robin se acercó a él, sonriendo.

-Hola, ¿quién eres?- le preguntó el chico y pudo ver que el otro retrocedía levemente al verlo acercarse. Frunciendo el ceño, se detuvo, extrañado por su reacción –Tranquilo, somos de los chicos buenos- le aclaró. El chico lo miró sin moverse.

-Sé quien eres- le contestó, aún notándose desconfiado –y tú también- agregó, mirando a Speedy.

-Eso es casi obvio- replicó Speedy, haciendo ojos al cielo y cruzándose de brazos –aquí la duda es quién eres _tú_. ¿Eres acaso el compañero de Flash?- preguntó, con cierto desdén.

-¿De Flash?- Robin sonrió ampliamente, sin dejar tiempo para contestar al otro -¡Sería genial!, no puedo creer que no nos haya contado que tenía un compañero…- exclamó, aunque luego quedó viendo al chico, que vestía como un ciudadano normal, excepto por la pañoleta que le cubría la mitad del rostro –Pero, si eres compañero de Flash, ¿por qué estás vestido así? ¿Y cuál es tú nombre?

-No… yo no soy compañero de Flash- replicó el chico, notándose nervioso. Comenzó a retroceder –Eh… tengo que irme, me están espe…

-¡Tienes que esperar!- lo interrumpió Robin, sonriendo ampliamente –Si no eres compañero de Flash, estoy seguro que querrá conocerte. No se demorará mucho en venir, ya le avisé a Batman y a él que tenemos a… ¿Estás bien?- Robin y Speedy notaron perfectamente que el chico había palidecido de pronto.

-Eh… tengo que irme, de verdad- dijo el chico –hum… un gusto haberlos conocido. Nos vemos.

Antes que alcanzaran a decir cualquier cosa, el niño salió corriendo con súper velocidad. Los otros dos vieron la estela verde (color de su polerón) alejarse demasiado rápido como para seguirle el rastro.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Robin y luego miró a Speedy –Esta es tú ciudad, ¿cómo es que no sabes de la existencia de un velocista en ella?

-El que se tiene que encargar de eso es Green Arrow- replicó Speedy –además, ¿cómo es que tú no sabes la existencia de un velocista? Aquí los detectives son los Murciélagos, no los Arqueros.

Un sonido conocido detuvo a Robin de su respuesta. Instantes después tenían al mismo Flash a su lado, mirándolos sonriente. Minutos después llegaron Batman y Green Arrow.

-Buen trabajo, chicos- dijo Flash, acariciando a Robin en la cabeza, quién soltó una pequeña risita -¿Quién lo diría que se mostrarían por este lado de la ciudad, no Bats?- dijo luego, mirando divertido a Batman, que no se veía muy contento.

-¿Por qué no avisaron antes?- preguntó Batman y Robin notó perfectamente el reproche en su voz. Estaba molesto y definitivamente eso no era bueno, ni él ni para Speedy.

-No fue muy difícil- se apresuró a explicar, pero al no ver algún tipo de reacción en el rostro de los adultos, decidió cambiar de táctica –Además, tuvimos ayuda.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién?- preguntó Green Arrow, cruzándose de brazos. Su voz sonaba como si no les creyera.

-Era un chico- comenzó a decir Speedy –Era un velocista, nos ayudó con…

-¿Qué?- la súbita interrupción de Flash hizo que todos lo quedaran mirando -¿Cómo era? ¿Alcanzaron a verlo bien?

Tanto Robin como Speedy se miraron, como evaluando la posible respuesta que pudieran dar. Fue el menor de ellos el que contestó.

-Tenía un gorro puesto, no pudimos ver de qué color era su cabello- dijo Robin, encogiéndose de hombros –Le preguntamos si Flash era su mentor y lo negó… se notaba nervioso por algo, cuando le dijimos que venían hacia acá se fue, parecía que estuviera huyendo.

-Oh, por… ¿Y por qué no lo detuvieron?- les preguntó Flash, parecía incluso molesto. Robin y Speedy se volvieron a mirar -¿Por dónde se fue?- ambos mostraron la dirección con el dedo y Flash inmediatamente fue hacia allá, sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

Robin y Speedy miraron a los otros dos, que no habían intervenido hasta el momento.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Robin a Batman, enarcando una ceja. El otro no contestó, es más, pareció ignorarlo completamente.

Robin y Speedy se miraron, dándose cuenta que, si deseaban obtener alguna respuesta, tendrían que preguntarle al mismo Flash.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo, mamá no me dejará salir este fin de semana…

La chica, de trece años, miraba con lástima el examen que tenía en su mano. Caminaba por la calle de la escuela a su casa, después de un deprimente día de clases. A su lado, su amigo la observaba algo divertido.

-Lástima que nos hayan entregado el examen un día viernes- dijo él, divertido. La chica lo quedó mirando horrible -¿Qué? Es verdad, si lo hubieran entregado el lunes, te aseguro que el fin de semana no tendría nada que ver.

-Quizás tienes razón… puedo intentar esconderlo hasta el lunes- dijo ella, sonriendo por primera vez desde que le habían entregado el examen –Es una buena idea, Wally, así podremos salir el fin de semana.

-Ya te dije que no puedo, Linda- contestó Wally, haciendo ojos al cielo –le prometí a Irene que me quedaría con ella viendo lo del techo de la casa. No quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría si es que se pone a llover esta semana, ahí sí que no podría salir en un mes durante los fines de semana.

-¿Por qué tienes que ayudarla? Ninguno de ustedes sabe cómo arreglar un techo…

-Bueno, tampoco sabíamos de cañerías y hasta ahora las de la casa han estado de lo más bien- contestó Wally, riendo un poco. La chica enarcó una ceja –Ya sabes que a penas alcanza el dinero para el mes… estos "extras" tenemos que arreglarlos nosotros.

-Sí, entiendo- murmuró la otra chica, asintiendo –en casa es lo mismo…

-Y lo peor es que Irene no deja que trabaje, dice que la escue…

Una explosión había interrumpido su conversación con su amiga y, aunque su sentido común le decía que no debía intervenir, cuando se dio cuenta que tanto Robin como Speedy tenían problemas finalmente se decidió. Le pidió la pañoleta a su amiga y, después de indicarle que se verían en la casa más tarde (y de recordarle mil veces que no le contara a Irene lo que iba a hacer), corrió hacia ellos, ayudando a los dos compañeros de los reconocidos Batman y Green Arrow.

Dentro de su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez que, de haber sido todo diferente, él también podría ser considerado uno de ellos, el compañero de Flash. Pero desde pequeño que había aprendido que pocas cosas resultaban realmente como él deseaba.

Después de todo eso había estado el incómodo momento en que ellos hacían las preguntas y él trataba de evitarlas lo mejor que podía. Estaba saliendo con bastante dignidad, hasta que ellos dijeron que Flash llegaría con ellos.

En un primer momento había sentido sorpresa. De todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo en Star, nunca se había enterado que Flash había estado con Green Arrow. Después, fue pánico por lo que él pudiera decirle, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto. ¿Qué tal si continuaba enojado con él por lo que había hecho? ¿Qué tal si aún no lo aceptaba?

Wally se dio cuenta que no quería volver a repetir la historia de hacía años, así que hizo lo más fácil para él: se fue corriendo. Había ganado en él el temor que las ganas de ver a su tío y saber sobre su familia.

Pero no se había alejado demasiado de la escena. Prácticamente dio la vuelta y pudo observar el momento justo cuando llegaba Flash con Robin y Speedy. Sintió que su estómago se encogía cuando lo vio y que su corazón se rompía cuando notó cómo acariciaba la cabeza de Robin, sonriendo.

Celoso por lo que veía, dio media vuelta y se fue, todas las ganas de volver a hablar con él se habían esfumado. Pensó que su tío continuaba pensando de la misma manera: apreciaba los compañeros de otros superhéroes, pero no deseaba uno para él. Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo aquella noche.

Mientras caminaba a la casa se dio cuenta que volvía a él el hambre incontrolable que le daba cada vez que usaba la súper velocidad para cualquier cosa. Esa era la manera que Irene se daba cuenta que él había estado corriendo por ahí sin avisarle. Para que no fuera tan obvio, en una que otra tienda pasaba a comprarse golosinas, las cuales comía mientras pensaba qué podría comprarse en la otra tienda con el dinero que le iba quedando.

Llegó un rato después, comiendo unas galletas. Se encontró con Irene, que ya había vuelto de su trabajo y con Linda, ambas sentadas frente al televisor. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su llegada, ambas sólo lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Wally, haciéndose el inocente. Ninguna de las dos contestó, ni siquiera quitaron su vista de él -¿Por qué me miran así?

Por toda respuesta, Irene subió el volumen de la televisión y Wally pudo ver perfectamente por qué tenían esas caras. No era sólo que estaban mostrando lo que había ocurrido hacía un rato con Vértigo, sino que hablaban de Robin y Speedy. También estaban hablando de él.

_-Fueron muchos los testigos que dijeron que había otro chico con los ya conocidos Robin y Speedy_- decía la periodista, que daba un despacho en vivo _–Según pudimos averiguar, se veía igual de rápido que Flash. ¿Será que el superhéroe de Central se habrá decidido por tomar a un chico como compañero, siguiendo con el ejemplo de Batman, Green Arrow y Aquaman?_

Wally, colorado, simplemente continuó observando la pantalla, hasta que Irene apagó la televisión y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que empezara a hablar.

-… No iban a poder solos, por eso los ayudé- comenzó a decir Wally –Te prometo que me tapé la cara, aquí está la pañoleta de Linda, ella me la prestó y así…

-Wally, espera…- Irene lo interrumpió, suspirando –No creas que estoy molesta contigo, para nada, de verdad entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero todo esto me preocupa. Está bien que quieras ayudar a la gente, pero es diferente cuando están esos… tipos que tienen súper poderes.

-Irene, está todo bien- replicó Wally, sonriendo un poco –Yo lo sé, pero… ¿hasta qué punto? En las noticias dijeron que Flash estaba ahí, ¿por qué no te quedaste a esperarlo? O por último, esos dos chicos podrían haberlo contactado.

-No quiero hablar con él- contestó Wally, bajando la voz –Tengo claro que él no quiere un compañero y yo ya no quiero nada con él.

-No te hagas el fuerte- le dijo esta vez Linda –Quizás después de este tiempo que has estado "perdido" ha recapacitado y…

-Estaré en mi cuarto- dijo Wally, dando media vuelta y alejándose.

Irene y Linda se miraron unos momentos. No era que la primera vez que tenían esa conversación con el pelirrojo y siempre terminaba de la misma manera. Wally no quería tener ningún contacto con Flash, mucho menos con el resto de su familia.

-¿Te quedas a comer?- preguntó de pronto Irene, tratando de hacer que el tema pasara de una vez.

-Sí… llamo a mi casa avisando que me quedo- contestó Linda.

-Bien, ya sabes dónde está el teléfono. Te espero en la cocina… tendré que cocinar para unas cinco personas hoy…- dijo Irene, poniéndose de pie.

-Irene…- dijo Linda, de pronto –Si… Flash se apareciera aquí y ahora, ¿qué harías?

-Mm… le daría un buen golpe…- contestó Irene, yendo hacia la cocina. Linda se largó a reír, yendo hacia el teléfono y llamando a su casa.

En el cuarto, Wally estaba acostado en la cama, mirando al techo. Desde que vivía con Irene, ella le insistía que debía ponerse en contacto con su familia, aunque fuera sólo para decirles que estaba bien. Por supuesto que él se había negado.

Estaba decidido, la única vez que volvería a Central o Keystone, sería cuando estaba seguro que Flash estaría orgulloso de él.

Y estaba decidido a lograrlo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí nuevamente con otro fic. Se suponía que tenía que empezar a escribirlo cuando terminara el "Little Wally", pero ya ven... mi vida está patas para arriba y ya termino haciendo cualquier cosa, jajaja.**

**¿Pueden creer que mi personaje favorito de YJ es Robin y no Wally? No se por qué me pasa que me gusta escribir tanto de él... en fin, quizás por qué será.**

**Sé que quedan aún muchas dudas respecto al fic, pero ya se irá explicando en los capítulos siguientes. No odien a Barry aún... ya tendrán tiempo después, jajaja. No, broma. Este fic se me ocurrió leyendo uno que está en el fandom en inglés, llamado "Glory". Se los recomiendo, es entretenido.**

**Espero sus comentarios, que estén súper bien. **


	2. Peer Pressure

**Eternal Sunshine.  
Por Alisse.**

* * *

**II. Peer Pressure.**

* * *

Una vez que habían solucionado todo el tema del Conde Vértigo y los matones, sus mentores los habían llevado a Mount Justice. No habían deseado darles demasiadas explicaciones de su actuar, pero los chicos sospechaban que era simplemente porque no deseaban que anduvieran por las calles, sin supervisión y quizás haciendo alguna travesura. Por supuesto que la sola mención de travesuras hacía que Speedy finalmente hiciera una mueca, pensando que tenía 16 años, por lo que se consideraba lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar las cosas en serio.

Todo el problema era su pequeño compañero. Robin era un gran luchador, un genio del aire con las acrobacias y bastante maduro para su edad, pero todo eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo un niño y que fuera experto en meterse en problemas. Aún recordaba con algo de gracia el rostro de Kaldur la primera vez que se habían reunido… si bien de castigo tuvieron que limpiar la cueva por cerca de dos semanas, tenía que reconocer que había valido la pena.

Llevaban cerca de una hora sentados en la cocina de la cueva, comiendo tranquilamente, ambos más callados de lo que a Speedy le hubiera gustado. ¿La razón? Robin parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos y, para Roy, eso podía significar sólo dos cosas: trataba de solucionar algún tipo de problema o estaba pensando en alguna broma para algún pobre miembro de la Liga de la Justicia. Roy aún no se decidía cuál de los dos casos era peor.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, cansado del silencio. Era demasiado extraño sentarse con Robin y no tener una conversación constante, al chico le gustaba demasiado estar hablando de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

-¿Eh? Sí…- contestó Robin, distraído –Sólo… estaba pensando en ese chico que nos encontramos hoy.

-¿El velocista?- preguntó Roy, el otro asintió, en silencio -¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿No te interesa saber quién es él?- le dijo Robin, incrédulo –¿Qué tiene que ver con Flash? Porque no puedes negar que estaba huyendo cuando le dijimos que en cualquier momento llegaba con nosotros.

-Sí, me causa curiosidad- asintió Roy –Pero creo que tendremos que esperar a que Flash vuelva para tener respuestas- Robin lo quedó mirando y el otro sonrió un poco –Traté de sacarle a Ollie lo que ocurría, pero no logré ninguna respuesta, de hecho, me ignoró completamente. Si deseamos alguna respuesta, tenemos que esperar que Flash vuelva a la montaña.

Robin asintió, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón. Si Roy no había logrado sacarle nada a su mentor, el que él le preguntara a Batman era realmente tiempo perdido. Además, si ellos desearan que él y Roy conocieran del tema, simplemente se lo hubieran contado en algún momento.

El chico estaba tan distraído que no escuchó cuando la voz computarizada anunció la llegada del hombre de rojo. Roy, llamando la atención de su amigo, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y después salió corriendo, al encuentro con Flash. Robin, después de unos momentos, salió tras él, comprendiendo lo que ocurría. Encontraron a Flash sentado a la mesa de la cocina, mirada perdida y, por la expresión lastimera que tenía, se dieron cuenta casi de inmediato que no había tenido éxito en su búsqueda.

Después de mirarse levemente, ambos se adelantaron unos pasos, decididos a hablar con él.

-¿Tío Barry?

La voz de Robin pareció sacar de sus pensamientos al velocista, que después de unos momentos quedó viendo a los otros dos fijamente.

-¿Encontraste al chico?- preguntó Roy, después de unos momentos.

-Eh… no…- esta vez Barry bajó la mirada, pensativo –No pude encontrarlo…

Ambos chicos volvieron a mirarse, notando perfectamente cómo Barry volvía a caer en sus pensamientos. Esta vez, ambos se sentaron a cada lado del rubio, llamando su atención de esa manera.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Barry, dándose cuenta que había algo extraño en los chicos. Por algunos momentos pensó que estaba siendo víctima de una de las famosas bromas de Robin (que, aunque Batman no deseaba admitirlo, lo ponían bastante orgulloso de su _protegé_)

-Hum… queremos saber sobre ese chico…- dijo Robin, sin estar seguro de expresarse bien. Se dio cuenta que era un tema bastante delicado cuando vio que Barry bajaba los ojos -¿Lo conoces? ¿Quién es?

Barry los quedó viendo unos momentos, como si estuviera evaluando si debía contarle la historia o no. Robin se dedicó a poner la expresión más inocente que conocía, esperando que fuera suficiente para que Barry se decidiera a contarles lo que había ocurrido con ese chico. Después de lo que parecieron unos momentos eternos, Barry suspiró, asintiendo.

-Su nombre es Wally, Wally West- Es sobrino mío… hum… legalmente. Su padre es hermano mayor de mi esposa, Iris. Wally vivía con sus padres en Blue Valley y siempre tuvo problemas con ellos, especialmente con Rudolph, por lo que cualquier excusa posible era suficiente para ir a visitar a Iris, pasaba algunas temporadas con nosotros. Iris y él siempre se llevaron muy bien, todo el cariño que Wally no recibía de su madre, Iris se lo daba con creces.

-¿Y cómo se llevaba contigo?- lo interrumpió Robin, curioso.

-Bien, muy bien. Era difícil que fuera de otra manera, considerando que el cuarto de visitas de la casa era llamado "el cuarto de Wally"

-¿Y qué ocurrió?- preguntó Roy, cruzándose de brazos –Hasta ahora, pareciera que el chico tenía una vida bastante normal.

-Bueno… Wally se dio cuenta que yo era Flash…

* * *

_-¡Tío Barry!- los ojos verdes del niño estaban abiertos completamente, notándose perfectamente la admiración que sentía por el hombre que estaba en frente suyo. Si anteriormente sentía cariño y respeto por Barry, cuando se dio cuenta que éste era Flash, pues… esa admiración creció más del doble._

_-Wally…- Barry trataba por todos los medios bajarle el perfil al asunto, pero todo empeoraba cuando recordaba que Flash siempre había sido el ídolo de Wally -¿Es necesario que te diga que esto es un secreto?_

_-Claro que no, no se lo contaré a nadie- replicó el chico, aún sonriendo tontamente por su descubrimiento -¡Eres Flash!- Barry hizo ojos al cielo, sonriendo levemente. ¿Qué otra razón podía esperar de un chico como Wally? –No puedo creerlo…_

_-En ese caso ya sabes de dónde saco todas las historias que te cuento sobre Flash y los demás superhéroes- dijo Barry, acariciando la cabeza del chico, que soltó una pequeña risita. _

_-¡Tío!- Wally quedó mirando al hombre con la expresión de haber hecho un gran descubrimiento -¿Necesitas un compañero? ¿Te imaginas…?_

_La alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Barry. No, eso del compañero estaba completamente descartado, ni siquiera deseaba el planteamiento del tema._

_-No, Wally, es muy peligroso- dijo Barry, pero sus palabras no lograron el efecto deseado. El niño parecía cada vez más animado._

_-¡Sería genial! ¡Yo podría…!_

_-¡Wally!- el tono de voz fue lo bastante fuerte como para detener la lengua del niño y que por fin le pusiera atención –Escúchame con atención: no deseo un compañero, si otros quieren tomar la responsabilidad, está bien, problema de ellos, pero yo no deseo a un niño por ahí tomándose todo como un juego._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada, está fuera de discusión y no quiero hablar más del asunto, ¿entendido?_

_Si bien Barry se arrepintió un poco de sus palabras al ver el rostro de desilusión de Wally, continuaba pensando que era pensando en lo mejor para su pequeño sobrino._

* * *

-¿Cómo fue que obtuvo tus poderes, entonces?- preguntó Robin –Si tú no deseabas que él fuera tu compañero…

-Wally volvió a su casa después de la discusión- continuó Barry –Lo que yo no sabía era que, junto con enterarse que era Flash, también consiguió la fórmula para recrear el accidente que me dio los poderes.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Roy frunció el cejo -¿Quieres decir que fue capaz de recrear el experimento?

-Sí, eso mismo- suspiró Barry y sonrió al ver la sorpresa que tenían los rostros de los otros dos –El chico siempre tuvo facilidad para la ciencia, y era algo que yo también lo apoyaba porque también me gusta.

-¿Cuántos años tenía?- preguntó Roy.

-Diez años- contestó Barry, notando perfectamente la mirada de sorpresa de los dos chicos.

-¿Qué ocurrió después de eso?- preguntó Robin, en un intento de volver al tema.

-Estuvo una semana hospitalizado- Barry suspiró, recordando aquellos complicados días –Sus padres sólo pensaban que fue un accidente, pero Iris y yo sabíamos realmente qué era lo que buscaba. En un comienzo pensamos que el experimento no había resultado, pero para la gravedad de las quemaduras que sufrió, se curó rápido y días después de volver a su casa, manifestó su velocidad.

Barry se quedó en silencio, sin querer rememorando aquella noche en que Wally llegó a la casa, feliz porque había descubierto que su experimento sí había dado resultado.

-¿Y, qué más?- apuró Robin, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Esa noche… Wally volvió a pedirme ser mi compañero- continuó Barry, ambos chicos notando en su voz algo parecido a arrepentimiento –Yo estaba tan molesto con toda la situación, que no quise escucharlo y me negué a sus peticiones.

_No deseo tener esa responsabilidad conmigo_, le había dicho esa noche a Wally, esperando así que su sobrino comprendiera que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

-Pero… ya tenía sus poderes, ¿qué sacaba con negarse a entrenarlo?- dijo Robin, algo confundido por la actitud de Barry, que se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que en esos momentos no lo pensé de esa manera- contestó el otro –Simplemente no deseaba ceder.

_¿Piensas que todo esto se trata sólo de un juego y que por ello los chicos que puedan se involucran?_

Aquella noche no había dejado que hablara, simplemente él se había descargado. Quizás en muchas de sus palabras estaban aquellas que hubiera gustado decirle a Batman o a Green Arrow cuando se enteró que ellos habían optado por tener de compañeros a _niños_. Según él los niños debían estar jugando, no combatiendo el crimen con lunáticos y delincuentes.

-¿Y qué ocurrió al final?- preguntó Roy.

_No quiero tener la responsabilidad de cuidar a un chico que ni siquiera es de mi familia_.

Barry reconocía que esa frase había estado fuera de contexto y no negaba que a penas lo había dicho, se arrepintió. Sobre todo después de ver la expresión en el rostro de su sobrino. Lo malo fue que el niño salió corriendo inmediatamente y, a pesar que lo buscó durante un rato (incluso fue a su casa), no lo encontró.

-Wally se fue a su casa, dejó de insistir en que deseaba ser mi compañero- contestó Barry, ignorando la extrañeza de la expresión de Robin –Al día siguiente, durante la tarde, su madre llamó a la casa preguntando si lo habíamos visto. Durante la noche había escapado de su casa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Roy -¿Por la discusión que los dos tuvieron?

-No, claro que no- contestó Barry, rápidamente –Según sus padres me dijeron, cuando llegó a su casa les contó lo que había hecho. No conozco los detalles, pero ellos no lo tomaron bien, al contrario, creo que discutieron. Wally escapó una vez que ellos se habían dormido.

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto en comunicarse contigo?- preguntó Robin.

-Hum… eso es algo que no discutiré con ustedes- contestó Barry, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie -¿Quedó satisfecha su curiosidad? No tengo deseos de seguir hablando del tema.

-¿Hace cuánto escapó?- preguntó Robin.

-Tres años… hoy ha sido la primera noticia que hemos tenido sobre él desde ese día- Barry se quedó unos momentos en silencio –Bueno, chicos, volveré a casa, Iris debe estar preocupada.

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, Barry se fue. Roy y Robin se quedaron mirando unos momentos, pensativos.

Minutos más tarde, Barry Allen entraba a su casa. Se encontró con su esposa viendo la televisión, específicamente las noticias y el hombre pudo ver que estaban pasando lo que había ocurrido esa tarde en Star. A penas sintió la puerta, Iris volteó a mirarlo.

-Barry…- comenzó a decir ella, pero fue interrumpida por Barry, que sabía perfectamente qué era lo que iba a decirle.

-Sí, era él- dijo, con voz seria –No pude verlo, pero por la descripción que Robin y Speedy me dieron, no tengo demasiadas dudas.

-¡Oh, no puedo creerlo!- Iris se puso de pie rápidamente, avanzando hacia él –Supongo que lo van a buscar, ¿cierto?

-Claro, por ello no te preocupes- replicó Barry, sonriendo levemente –Oliver y La Liga seguirán al pendiente de lo que ocurra en Star, me avisarán en caso que descubran algo.

Si bien Barry sabía que encontrar a Wally era un paso, ¿qué ocurriría después con ellos? Toda aquella confianza que tenían hace años, ya no existía.

* * *

Una vez que habían cenado, Irene y Wally habían llevado a Linda a su casa. Ambos caminaban por la calle cuando ella lo quedó viendo.

-Wally- comenzó Irene –Quiero hacerte una pregunta y deseo que me respondas, no que te vayas por las ramas.

-Depende…- contestó Wally, intuyendo hacia dónde iba la pregunta.

-No te pases de listo- replicó Irene –En el caso que tú tío sabe que estás aquí, supongo que se pondrá a buscarte.

-… Quizás…- murmuró Wally, intentando de cierta manera que ella pensara que no le daba mayor importancia al asunto, por supuesto que a ella no la engañó.

-¿Por qué mejor te comunicas con él y ya?- propuso ella, dándose cuenta que el otro la miraba feo -¿Qué? Te están buscando, Wally, quizás qué tecnología tienen a su disposición para hacerlo.

-No exageres…

-Sí, como sea- Irene hizo ojos al cielo –Lo que te digo es que si un día Flash llega por la puerta y dice que quiere llevarte con él, no me voy a negar.

-Sí, seguro- replicó Wally, soltando una risita y adelantándose unos pasos, ya habían llegado a la casa e iba a abrir la puerta.

-¡En serio!- replicó Irene –No te darás cuenta y tendrás a Flash al frente y dispuesto a castigarte.

-Si Flash viniera, estoy seguro que no lo dejarías entrar a la casa- contestó Wally -¡Buenas noches, Irene!

-Buenas noches, Wally- murmuró la otra, sonriendo levemente. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, sabía que el chico tenía razón.

En pocos minutos Wally estuvo listo para dormir. En la tranquilidad de su cama, pensaba en lo que Irene le había dicho hacía un rato; no era la primera vez que ella le pedía que hablara con Flash, pero él no lo deseaba, no aún, que no había logrado nada por sí mismo. Habían muchas cosas de su poder que aún no comprendía,

Un suave cuchicheo llamó su atención, se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz del velador, mirando a su alrededor.

-… Wa… y…- escuchó y frunció el ceño, levantándose -… ally… ¿es… ahí?

Siguió la voz durante algunos momentos, buscando su origen. Llegó al polerón que utilizó durante la tarde y, después de buscar por unos momentos, encontró algo que no conocía.

-¿Qué es esto…?- murmuró, mirando atentamente lo que parecía ser un simple botón, aunque de botón no tenía nada.

-¿Wally?- escuchó, esta vez más claro.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Wally.

-Robin, obvio- dijo la voz, soltando una pequeña risita.

* * *

**Hey!**

**¿Cómo están? He aquí una segunda actualización del fic. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo pedir disculpas por la demora en la actualización y agradecer a aquellos que siguen el fic.**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. III Showtime

**Eternal Sunshine.  
Por Alisse.**

* * *

**III. Showtime.**

* * *

-¿Robin?- repitió Wally, frunciendo el ceño –¿Asistente de Batman?- agregó luego, con algo de molestia en su voz. En su cabeza aún se repetía la escena de Barry saludándolo como si fuera el compañero perfecto.

Celos…

Cómo odiaba sentir celos.

-Prefiero la palabra "compañero"- replicó Robin, captando en cierta medida las intenciones del pelirrojo –No tienes por qué ponerte así conmigo, yo no te he hecho nada, ni siquiera te conozco- agregó luego, con algo de desdén.

-Y yo no tengo deseos de cambiar eso- dijo esta vez Wally, con toda la intención de terminar la conversación. No quería, de momento, ningún tipo de relación con superhéroes y tampoco con sus asistentes o compañeros, mucho menos si existía la posibilidad que le contaran a Flash en dónde estaba viviendo -¿Qué es esto?

-Comunicador de la Liga de la Justicia- dijo Robin y por cómo sonó su voz, Wally supuso que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro –De primera, obviamente. Si te la pones en la oreja, permite que te comuniques con el miembro que desees, obviamente más barato que un celular y sin necesidad de cargarlo o algo así.

-Pareces de estos tipos que andan de puerta en puerta vendiendo sus productos- dijo Wally, pensando seriamente si debía quedarse con él o simplemente tirarlo a la basura… y a un basurero bien lejos de la casa, por la posibilidad de que pudieran rastrearlo -¿Por qué te interesa tanto hablar conmigo?- preguntó esta vez.

-Cuando te lo puse en el polerón, fue más por curiosidad- dijo Robin –No todos los días uno se encuentra un velocista en la calle y mucho menos que huya ante la posibilidad de poder comunicarse con Flash, el gran gurú- continuó diciendo el chico, burlesco. Wally se tensó cuando el otro nombró a su tío, sin saber a dónde iba toda esa conversación.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Flash conmigo?- preguntó, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que sentía. De sólo pensar en una confrontación con Barry sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, pero no de miedo porque lo fuera a golpear o algo así (cosa que estaba completamente descartada), sino que, quizás, de vergüenza por todo lo que había pasado finalmente entre ellos.

Wally nunca se arrepentiría de haber hecho el experimento que lo hizo un velocista, pero después de la "conversación" que había tenido con su tío aquella noche… no deseaba sentir su enojo y desilusión nuevamente sobre él, por mucho que deseara poder hablar como lo hacían antes que él se enterara que su tío era Flash.

-No tienes que hacerte el tonto- dijo Robin, algo burlesco –El tío Barry te estuvo buscando por la ciudad después que te fuiste- Wally trató de ignorar los celos que volvían a él otra vez, con sólo escuchar la forma en que Robin se refería a su tío –Cuando volvió al cuartel de la Liga le preguntamos sobre ti, nos contó toda la historia.

-Oh, genial- Wally hizo ojos al cielo, cansado. De pronto no tenía deseos de seguir conversando con ese chico, al menos de momento -¿Y qué estás tratando de hacer, que nos reencontremos?- preguntó luego, irónico.

-Claro que no, aunque si tienes ganas de verlo, con el comunicador es posible que sepamos tu ubicación, así que sólo tienes que…

-Basta- Wally lo interrumpió en seco –No tienes derecho a venir a entrometerte así nada más. El hecho que te creas inteligente y que hayas puesto esta porquería en mi chaqueta no te da el derecho a entrometerte en mi vida, ¿entiendes?

-Oye, espera, no te molestes- se apresuró a decir Robin, dándose cuenta del cambio de ánimo en Wally –Entiendo que te lo tomes a mal, tienes razón en eso que no debía entrometerme en tu vida, es sólo que me dio curiosidad verte y quise preguntarle a Barry, nada más. No te estoy juzgando.

Esta vez Wally guardó silencio, no estando muy seguro de lo que debía decirle al muchacho. Lo que sí, no estaba dispuesto a disculparse, por lo que simplemente continuó con la boca cerrada, hasta que el otro continuó hablando.

-No se lo diré a tu tío, descuida- dijo Robin.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Wally, sin molestarse en disimular su molestia –¿En dónde estoy viviendo o el que tengo un comunicador?

-Ambos- contestó Robin, rápidamente –El dejarte el comunicador no fue con la intención de llevarte con los otros héroes o algo así, sólo quería mantener el contacto contigo, nada más. Como eres velocista, en parte asumí que quizás eras como el tío Barry.

-… No sé si ofenderme o agradecer el comentario- dijo Wally, sonriendo un poco, relajándose un poco. Aunque lo negara no podía negar que toda la idea de mantener el contacto con otros héroes de su edad lo entusiasmaba.

-Es decisión tuya- replicó el otro, riendo un poco –Lo único que te pido es que uses el comunicador, no sabemos cuándo podamos necesitar la ayuda del otro.

-Está bien, como quieras- suspiró el pelirrojo, dándose por vencido más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado -Pero con la condición que no se lo digas a Barry.

-Como quieras, pero para que sepas, te están buscando.

-Lo supuse- replicó Wally, sonriendo un poco –Me tengo que dormir, mañana tengo examen.

-Bien. Recuerda, usa el comunicador…

-Como quieras- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ah, otra cosa…- Robin dejó pasar unos momentos –Aunque no lo creas… el tío Barry se notaba arrepentido de no haberte aceptado como compañero… de verdad te extraña.

-… Buenas noches…

Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta. Después de cortar la comunicación, Wally se quedó viendo el aparato. ¿Sería muy malo si aceptaba las palabras de Irene y de Robin y finalmente aceptaba que se moría por conversar con su tío? Irene le había dicho que la última conversación había sido tan complicada, que difícilmente otra volvería a ser igual.

¿Sería verdad o no?

* * *

Algunos podían decir que Batman había pegado a su protegido muchas de sus manías y, quizás, los que dicen eso tienen algo de razón. Pero la verdad era que Robin, o Dick Grayson, muchas de las cosas que hacía era, según él, por sentido común.

Era por eso que, a penas se había dado cuenta de la presencia del joven velocista, pensó en buscar la manera de mantener contacto con él y la primera que se le ocurrió, fue dejar en su ropa un comunicador. Obviamente Batman no aprobaría algo así (diría algo de "desperdiciar tecnología" o algo así), pero le causaba mayor curiosidad el poder hablar con el chico.

Después de la conversación que él y Roy habían tenido con Barry en Mount Justice, se quedó unos minutos conversando con su amigo arquero, antes de volver a Gotham.

-¿Qué estás planeando?- preguntó de pronto Roy, mirando a Robin con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Robin lo quedó viendo, fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Planear? ¿De qué hablas?- dijo, Roy soltó un bufido.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, que no te funciona- gruñó Speedy, utilizando un tono que no permitía mentiras. Robin se rindió.

-Oh, como quieras. Dejé un comunicador en el polerón del sobrino de Barry- dijo el chico, bajando la voz, esperando que nadie de la Liga lo escuchara. Roy lo quedó viendo con sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?- dijo el pelirrojo -¿En qué momento lo hiciste?

-Secretos de la profesión- sonrió Robin, divertido por la cara de su amigo –Hoy en la noche, cuando Batman no esté en la cueva, intentaré comunicarme con Wally.

-¿Batman te deja solo en la cueva?

-Ese no es el punto- replicó Robin, no deseando salirse del tema –Te estoy diciendo que tengo la posibilidad de seguir en contacto con ese chico y tú te vas por las ramas.

-¿Se lo dirás a Barry?- preguntó Roy, enarcando una ceja. Tenía sentimientos algo encontrados con esa situación: se sentía sorprendido por lo que el chico hizo, pero si lo pensaba bien no tenía por qué sorprenderse de su manera de actuar. Seguramente Batman hubiera hecho lo mismo si se hubiera encontrado él con Wally.

-No de momento… creo…- Robin se encogió de hombros –Quiero hablar con él, pero si se lo digo a Barry no sería una buena manera de comenzar.

-Buen punto, sobre todo después de escuchar su historia- Roy se quedó en silencio unos momentos -¿Quieres que hable yo con él?

-No- la respuesta de Robin fue instantánea, tanto así, que el pelirrojo lo quedó viendo feo. Después de unos momentos, comenzó a reír –No puedes negar que dejas mucho qué desear con tu forma de relacionarte con los demás… quizás terminas espantándolo en vez de tener una conversación decente con él.

Roy, que no dejó de mirar a su amigo, terminó por suspirar, en cierta manera pensando que tenía razón. No había que estar mucho rato con él para darse cuenta que su personalidad era un poco difícil.

-Robin- Batman, que se asomó, llamó la atención de su protegido –Nos vamos- dijo, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del niño, que se volvió hacia Roy.

-Después te cuento cómo fue todo, adiós Roy.

-Nos vemos…- murmuró el otro, viendo cómo Robin se iba corriendo tras su mentor, esperando que todo ese tema de hablar con el sobrino de Flash resultara, dejando a los adultos de la Liga de la Justicia fuera de ello.

Dick, durante la noche, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad trataba de comunicarse con Wally, pero sólo en el último intento el otro contestó. Y aunque habían hablado bastante, Robin tenía que reconocer que no había salido como hubiera deseado, después de todo, en más de una ocasión los dos chicos habían recurrido a la ironía al momento de hablar. Pero lo bueno de todo ello, según él (que intentaba pensar en algo bueno después de toda la conversación poco amistosa que habían tenido), era que habían llegado a un acuerdo que parecía, de momento, amistoso.

Y, aunque en esos momentos no lo dijo, se aseguraría de seguir conversando con él y, en algún momento, poder juntarse. Quizás podían invitar a Speedy con ellos.

De lo que Dick no se dio cuenta es que, durante toda la conversación con el velocista, no estuvo solo. Bruce lo había dejado unos cuantos minutos solo, es verdad, pero volvió antes de lo esperado a consultar algo al chico y lo escuchó conversando. En un primer momento pensó que conversaría con Roy o Kaldur (no tenía comunicación con nadie más) pero, al escuchar referencias de Barry Allen o Flash, se dio cuenta que, de alguna manera, había logrado mantener la comunicación con él.

Por algunos momentos pensó en entrar y exigirle que le comunicara toda la situación y junto con ello castigarlo porque prácticamente había omitido valiosa información, tanto a la Liga de la Justicia como a él mismo (definitivamente esos niños no tenían idea de todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado Flash debido al tema de su sobrino, partiendo con su esposa) pero después pensó mejor las cosas y decidió esconderse y escuchar la conversación.

Bruce soltó un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que parecía que ninguno de los dos niños había congeniado al principio, lo que era bastante extraño porque Dick tenía mucha llegada a la gente, sobre todo con los demás superhéroes, pero parecía que el chico velocista tenía el doble de cuidado con lo que decía, sobre todo si era referente a su tío Barry. Después de unos minutos de conversación, ambos se despidieron y Dick cortó la comunicación, borrando cualquier información que pudiera señalar con quien estaba hablando (o al menos, esa era su intención), luego se dirigió a la mansión, seguramente para dormirse de una vez. Bruce pudo ver perfectamente su sonrisa satisfecha.

Una vez que estuvo seguro que no volvería, Bruce se dirigió a la computadora. Después de unas cuantas combinaciones fue capaz de identificar la señal del comunicador y ubicarla dentro de la ciudad Star, de tal forma de poder tener acceso a ella en caso que así lo desee. Decidió, una vez meditado el asunto, que dejaría que Dick se encargaría del tema, al menos por algunos días, en parte deseando ver qué podría hacer su protegido para solucionar el problema en el que todos se estaban metiendo.

Luego de ello, se fue a acostar también.

* * *

Algunos cuantos días habían pasado desde todo el tema que Flash tenía un nuevo compañero. De hecho, durante esos mismos días los periodistas que lograban conversar con él trataban de sacarle alguna respuesta al respecto, recibiendo sólo respuestas algo frías por parte del velocista, pero nada muy concreto. Incluso, llegó a recibir una llamada de los padres de Wally, con quienes no hablaba de hacía algunos años. Nunca había logrado llevarse muy bien con ellos, sabiendo de la poca o casi nula relación de padres que tenían con su sobrino y, después de todo el incidente del experimento y la huida del pelirrojo, sólo había servido para arruinar aún más las cosas entre ellos, al punto que la relación entre ambos matrimonios era casi nulo.

Obviamente Barry no pudo darles demasiadas respuestas al respecto. Sí, era verdad que había logrado identificar en qué ciudad estaba Wally, pero no tenía ninguna otra referencia del muchacho, nada que le diera algún otro indicio, como dónde estaba viviendo, con quién, o en qué escuela estudiaba. Su respuesta no los dejó muy contentos, pero hacía bastante tiempo que Barry dejó de preocuparse sobre qué era lo que ambos pensaban de él.

Si bien sabía que era irresponsable y que si Batman o Superman se daban cuenta que se dedicaba, durante su tiempo de apoyo en los monitores a revisar la ciudad Star a buscar a su sobrino le llamarían la atención, Barry continuaba haciéndolo, pensando que ahora estaba tan cerca de poder conversar con él nuevamente, que estaba decidido a no perder la oportunidad. Y tan concentrado estaba, que no se dio cuenta que el mismo Batman se acercaba a él, en silencio, como era su costumbre.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo Batman, con tono serio.

-¡AH!- decir que Barry saltó de su asiento por la sorpresa, fue poco. Con su corazón latiendo aún más rápido de lo normal, volteó, ojos abiertos -¡Bats, me asustaste! ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo- repitió Batman, su tono algo más irritado. Notando la seriedad del asunto, Barry asintió.

-Está bien, pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado con…

-Hablé con Hal- lo interrumpió Batman –Vendrá en unos minutos a reemplazarte, necesito que vengas conmigo a Star.

Fue instantáneo, Barry comprendió que todo ese tema tenía algo que ver con su sobrino fugitivo, así que inmediatamente se puso de pie, acercándose a su compañero de la Liga y llenándolo de preguntas.

-¿Sabes algo de Wally?- comenzó Barry, iniciando el "bombardeo", como algunos lo llamaban -¿Sabes dónde vive, cómo ubicarlo? ¿Cómo es que…?

-Acompáñame- lo interrumpió Batman, dando media vuelta y yendo hacia la salida del lugar –Te lo explicaré en el camino.

Y así fue. Batman le explicó lo que Robin había logrado de su sobrino, conseguir una comunicación constante con él, en caso de necesitarlo y conocer su ubicación. Obviamente, Flash no estaba para nada contento con que Batman le hubiera ocultado tal información, tan importante para su familia.

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?- le preguntó, ubicándose en frente de él para asegurarse que le contestara -¿En qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste que Robin se hiciera cargo de algo así? ¡Es sólo un niño!

-Y por eso pensé que sería mejor que él hablaba primero con tu sobrino- contestó Batman, calmadamente –No quiere hablar contigo ni con nadie de la Liga, fue por eso que pensé que Robin y Speedy podrían calmarlo un poco.

Flash se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja. Sí, era extraño que Batman dejara que Robin se encargara solo de ciertas cosas.

-No justificaré contigo mis decisiones- replicó Batman, captando completamente la mirada del velocista –Lo que sé, es que Robin y Speedy se reunirán con tu sobrino en Star durante la tarde. Sólo te lo preguntaré una vez: ¿quieres venir o no?

-… Sí, te acompañaré- contestó Barry, pensando una y mil veces qué tan mal podría resultar esa visita a ciudad Star.

* * *

-¿Así nada más y quiere que te juntes con ellos?- la voz de Linda demostraba su confusión y, hasta cierto punto, desconfianza -¿Por qué?

-Bueno… dijo que él y Speedy quieren conocerme- contestó Wally, encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos estaban sentados durante el receso de las clases, alejados de los demás niños para evitar que pudieran escucharlos.

-Has hablado con él durante… ¿una semana?- dijo Linda –No entiendo por qué quiere juntarse contigo, ni siquiera tienes intenciones de pertenecer a su grupo o algo así.

-No lo sé, me da curiosidad cómo puede resultar todo- dijo Wally –No puede ser tan malo mantener contacto con ellos, quiero decir, a pesar que son niños, son considerados superhéroes. Además, Robin me dijo que los adultos están fuera de esto, así que no tengo que preocuparme de que pueda ver a Flash.

-Ya veo…- murmuró Linda –Y… ¿le contaste a Irene?

-Eh…- Wally eludió su mirada y ella comprendió inmediatamente la respuesta –Oh, Wally, ¿por qué aún no se lo dices?

-Es que… va a salir otra vez con el tema que hable con Flash y todo eso…- contestó el pelirrojo –Y de momento, no quiero…

-Está bien que no quieras, pero creo que algo así debes contárselo, sobre todo porque tienes pensado juntarte hoy con dos de ellos- dijo Linda –Puede que ella no sea nada tuyo, pero es quién te ha cuidado… ¿no crees que tiene derecho a saber en qué andas? Por último para no enterarse de sorpresa de las cosas.

Wally bajó el rostro, asintiendo levemente. Decidió que Linda tenía razón en lo que le decía, así que esa misma noche, después de reunirse con Robin y Speedy, le contaría lo que había pasado los últimos días con los otros dos chicos.

Sólo esperaba no meterse en problemas.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo sé, me he demorado mucho y eso que dije lo contrario. ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi notebook, después de acompañarme cuatro años, falleció (en realidad, la pantalla), así que ahora mi papá me presta el suyo cuando no trabaja en él y, aunque puedo usarlo, ¡no es lo mismo!**

**Agradezco los comentarios a Azrasel, Funny-Life y Luna Roja. Respondiendo tu pregunta, Irene es un personaje creado por mí, más adelante verán los motivos y bueno, Linda Park es un personaje del comic, de hecho, es la esposa de Wally. Normalmente no suelo disolver parejas establecidas en las series, como en esta Artemis/Wally, pero después de leer los comic y ver todo lo que Linda y Wally se quieren... bueno... no pude evitarlo y la incluí. Aunque de momento (y seguirá así, yo creo) son sólo amigos.**

**Espero más comentarios suyos! Que estén bien.**


	4. IV Something

**Eternal Sunshine.  
****Por Alisse.**

* * *

**IV. Something.**

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Wally salió de su casa, en Star, hacia el lugar en que se reuniría con Robin y Speedy.

Contrario a lo que le había dicho a su amiga Linda, no le dijo a Irene donde iría y mucho menos con quien se juntaría en aquella salida, no estaba del todo seguro de la razón, quizás necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Decidió que esperaría un poco, incluso pensando en la posibilidad de juntarse en algún momento con su tío… si es que estaba la posibilidad de que alguien más (y cercano a él, por cierto) se decidiera a acompañarlo.

No utilizó su velocidad para llegar al lugar de encuentro, más que nada porque no tenía dinero para después comprarse lo necesario para comer, asegurándose así el compensar el gasto de energía realizado. Si era sincero, tenía que reconocer que siempre le había gustado comer, pero el tema de la velocidad exageró todo.

Demoró algo de tiempo en llegar, sobre que decidió no utilizar la velocidad y el paso de tortuga con el que caminó, pero una vez que llegó, no se sorprendió demasiado por la decisión de Robin y Speedy respecto al lugar de encuentro. Se trataba de un parque demasiado escondido, según él, y con iluminación no muy fuerte; definitivamente era un lugar perfecto para esa reunión algo secreta.

Al llegar, miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver si es que los otros dos habían llegado; al no distinguir nada, se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar a los otros dos. En menos de diez minutos pudo distinguirlos acercándose a él.

Teniéndolos al frente, Wally no estaba seguro de lo que podía esperar. Robin era más pequeño que él y daba la impresión que en cualquier momento saldría con alguna broma desagradable; por otro lado, Speedy se notaba serio, como si intentara demostrar que en ese dueto el adulto era él y Robin era el chiquillo. No era que estuviera muy alejado de la realidad. Le llamó la atención que a pesar que ambos estaban vestidos de civiles, el que ambos usaran lentes oscuros y gorras le hacía casi imposible el poder reconocerlos.

Wally, sentado en una banca, los vio acercarse. A pesar que Robin le había asegurado que Flash no tenía idea de que ellos se iban a reunir, de todas formas miró alrededor, tratando de notar si es que alguien los había seguido.

-¿No creerás que le dije a tu tío que nos veríamos?- le dijo Robin con tono burlesco. Wally enarcó una ceja.

-De ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa- contestó Wally, sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta -Si fuiste capaz de poner ese mini micrófono en mi polerón sólo por gusto, el que le hayas hablado a mi tío no me sorprendería.

Antes que Speedy alcanzara a decir algo (ya estaba abriendo la boca) Robin le hizo un gesto y sonrió, esta vez se notaba que de forma sincera.

-Lo siento, volvemos a empezar mal- dijo el chico, haciendo que Speedy lo mirara con extrañeza, lo mismo que Wally.

-Vaya... bien, como digas- se encogió de hombros, extendiendo su mano -Soy Wally West.

-Robin- dijo el otro, sonriendo –Y este gruñón de acá es Speedy. No podemos decirte nuestros nombres, ya sabes, por el tema de la identidad secreta y todo eso…

-No hay problema- asintió Wally –No esperaba que lo hicieran tampoco, quiero decir, recién nos estamos conociendo hoy.

-Claro…

Muy pronto los tres se sentaron en la misma banca, comenzando a hablar. Si bien Wally sintió en un primer momento que los otros dos estaban un poco recelosos con él y los comentarios que podría hacer mientras estaba con ellos, no pudo negar que pasado los minutos cada vez se notaban más abiertos a él y a contestar las preguntas que les hacía, aunque ninguna respecto a su vida privada.

Por más que lo evitaba, por la cabeza de Wally no dejaba de pasar una pregunta: cómo sería ser un superhéroe como ellos y también, trabajar con los demás.

-¿Cómo es?- preguntó de pronto, abruptamente cambiando el tema del que estaban hablando. Los otros dos lo quedaron viendo confundidos, sin saber a qué se refería con la pregunta realizada, ya que estaban conversando sobre el último videojuego que había salido al mercado (en realidad, era Robin el que hablaba y hablaba, muy emocionado).

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Speedy.

-Eh... ser un superhéroe...- murmuró Wally, notándose incómodo y mirando hacia otro lado, evitando las miradas de los otros dos -¿Qué se siente ser un superhéroe?

Robin y Speedy se quedaron mirando unos momentos. A propósito habían estado evadiendo el tema de las luchas contra los villanos y esas cosas, más que nada para que el pelirrojo no se sintiera incómodo por lo que había ocurrido con su tío (aunque los dos tenían completamente pensado y asumido que tenían que preguntarle sobre el tema ese mismo día, en algún momento en que hubiera algo más de confianza). En parte, Robin se sintió algo aliviado, la pregunta de Wally evitaba que alguno de los dos tuviera que realizar la pregunta incómoda.

-Depende- dijo Speedy, adelantándose a la respuesta de Robin.

-¿Cómo así? ¿De qué depende?- preguntó Wally a Roy, que prácticamente había recibido miradas de confusión por parte de los dos menores.

-De mucho: el lugar, de quién eres compañero, cuál es tú técnica...- dijo Roy, encogiéndose de hombros -Pero normalmente depende más de quién eres el protegido.

-¿Y cómo es Flash?- preguntó esta vez Wally, tratando de no sonar triste ni de demostrar alguna otra emoción respecto al hombre. Eran preguntas de cortesía, nada más… o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse.

Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos, los otros dos pudieron identificar perfectamente el dejo de tristeza en su voz. Por algunos momentos, ninguno pudo contestar... o supo qué decir, realmente.

-No está mal- dijo Speedy, restándole importancia al asunto -Pero no te hagas ilusiones, no es el mejor mentor que pudiera tener alguien.

-Por supuesto que no, ese es Batman- agregó Robin, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué debería ilusionarme?- preguntó Wally, ignorando lo dicho por Robin, en su cabeza se habían quedado las palabras de Roy.

-¿De verdad piensas esconderte toda tu vida?- dijo esta vez Speedy, frunciendo el cejo -En algún momento tendrás que hablar con él, decirle lo que sientes y ser entrenado. No puedes seguir escondiéndote del mundo, ¡tienes el poder de Flash!

-Puede que eso sea verdad, pero cuando hablé con él, me dejó claro que no deseaba nada conmigo- replicó Wally, recordando sin querer las palabras de su tío y sin molestarse de disimular que le había dolido lo que había ocurrido entre ellos aquella noche.

No deseaba admitírselo, pero eso le había dolido aún más que lo que le habían dicho sus padres cuando se enteraron de lo que había hecho. Si bien no negaba que una parte de él (la que siempre había deseado su aprobación) esperaba que ellos se sintieran orgullosos por lo que había hecho, la otra parte realista le repetía una y otra vez que había sido un iluso al pensar que ellos podrían felicitarlo por algo logrado.

Sin darse cuenta había ocurrido lo mismo que con Barry: sus deseos se habían ido al diablo. Obviamente después de eso, no le daban demasiados deseos de verlos otra vez, al menos de momento.

-Hablamos con él, ¿sabes? El otro día, cuando nos encontramos por primera vez- dijo Robin, después de unos momentos y volviendo a llamar su atención –Nos contó toda la historia entre ustedes y, aunque no lo creas, se notaba muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho...

-Sí, claro- murmuró el pelirrojo, pensando en alguna manera de terminar con el tema que tenían, aunque algo le decía que los otros dos difícilmente lo dejarían irse así nada más.

-Si no nos crees puedes hablar con él- dijo Speedy, con un tono arrogante -Ha estado buscándote, los de la Liga también.

-Uh, genial- dijo irónico Wally, haciendo ojos al cielo -Si ya me costaba ocultarme de mi tío y de Green Arrow, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora que la Liga también me persigue?

-Enfrentarlos- replicó Speedy, sonriendo levemente. El otro chico lo quedó mirando unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Es fácil decirlo...- murmuró Wally, notándose algo avergonzado por sus palabras -Pero no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.

-Cobarde- dijo Robin, sonriendo, recibiendo una fea mirada de parte de Wally.

* * *

Barry y Bruce se comunicaron con Ollie antes de ir a Star, de manera que el otro podría ayudarlos en caso que llegaran a necesitarlo.

Barry consideraba que era muy exagerado por parte de Bruce y también innecesario. A pesar que trató de evitarlo, era más que obvio que el otro no lo escuchó.

Los tres compañeros de la Liga llegaron a la plaza donde los chicos se juntarían, estaba ya oscuro pero aún así no les costó demasiado encontrarlos. Los tres se encontraban conversando en una banca, algo escondidos de la vista en general. También estaban vestidos normales, aunque el único que tenía el rostro descubierto era Wally.

Barry lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, reconociendo al chico inmediatamente.

El primer impulso de Barry fue ir hacia ellos e interrumpirlos, tener la posibilidad de conversar con él, poder decirle lo que tenía pensado hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Bruce lo tomó por el brazo, evitando que caminara.

-No, déjalos- le dijo, adivinando sus intenciones. Utilizó tal tono para hablarle, que Barry se dio cuenta que se trataba de una orden.

-¿Estás loco?- Barry se soltó de su amigo con cierta brusquedad -¿Después de tres años por fin pude encontrar a mi sobrino, y ahora que por fin lo tengo al frente mío, esperas que me quede a un lado y que dos niños manejen la situación?

-El chico no quiere hablar contigo- replicó Bruce, serio; Barry desvió la mirada -Deja que los chicos se encarguen de él.

-No- insistió Barry, tercamente -estás equivocado si crees que voy a dejar las cosas así nada más y dejar las cosas como están.

Barry se adelantó, mientras Bruce y Ollie se miraron, sin estar seguros de querer intervenir. Un poco antes de llegar con los muchachos, Barry habló.

-¡Wally!

Los tres chicos dejaron de hablar y a penas Wally vio a su tío, se puso de pie, mirando a los otros dos de forma acusadora.

-Me dijeron que él no sabía- les dijo, de tal forma que incluso Barry detuvo su camino hacia él al escuchar el tono de voz.

-¡Y así es!- exclamó Robin rápidamente, defendiéndose -No le dijimos, no sé cómo se enteró que estaríamos aquí.

Wally, molesto, se quitó el comunicador de la oreja y lo tiró al suelo. Sin decir nada más, se fue corriendo a súper velocidad.

-¡Wally!- Barry no demoró en reaccionar, siguiendo al chico de cerca -¡Wally, por favor, espera!- gritó Barry, corriendo detrás de él.

En pocos instantes los demás fueron abandonados por los velocistas, tan rápido que difícilmente pudieron darse cuenta del momento exacto. Robin y Speedy se miraron y luego a sus mentores, que se habían acercado a ellos. Los adultos notaron que los chicos se veían muy molestos, no los culpaban.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó agriamente Speedy, molesto -¿Cómo se enteraron que íbamos a estar con él?

-No debieron escondernos información- replicó Batman, mirando directamente a Robin, que desvió la mirada -Ustedes sabían que el chico era buscado, tanto por Flash como por la Liga y aún así lo ocultaron.

-Él no deseaba estar en contacto con ustedes- replicó Speedy, cruzándose de brazos -y no es que lo culpe demasiado...- agregó luego, con desdén. Ollie hizo ojos al cielo.

-Pensamos que podíamos hacer que lo considerara- dijo Robin, encogiéndose de hombros -Quizás si conversábamos con él, podíamos convencerlo a que hablara con Flash, pero ustedes lo arruinaron todo.

Esta vez, Batman y Green Arrow sólo se miraron.

* * *

A pesar de la distancia, no le era muy difícil seguir a su sobrino. Tenía súper velocidad, pero no era tan rápido como él, quizás se debía a la experiencia y al entrenamiento. Después de seguirlo por algunos minutos, Flash comenzó a considerar que no sacaba demasiado con seguir de esa manera, por lo que pensó en un plan.

Mientras, Wally continuaba corriendo por la ciudad. De pronto, y para su completa sorpresa, pudo notar que le era posible dejar atrás a su tío. Desde el lugar en el que estaba, se notaba que cada vez le costaba más seguirle el paso.

Pensando que era su día de suerte y que por fin le había sido posible perderlo, dio unas cuantas vueltas más por la zona centrar de Star y luego se dirigió a la casa lo más rápido que podía. Al entrar, se encontró con una sorprendida Irene.

-¿De dónde vienes?- le preguntó ella, acercándose -¡Me dijiste que te acostarías temprano y ahora veo que no estabas ni en la casa!

Wally no contestó, se sentía demasiado nervioso para hablar, tratando de recuperar el aliento, comenzó a avanzar hacia la cocina (a esas alturas ya estaba sintiendo la típica hambre desesperada que le daba siempre después de correr). Lo detuvo la misma Irene, que lo tomó del brazo.

-Te estoy hablando, Wally, ¿dónde estabas?- insistió ella.

Antes que el chico alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, la puerta sonó en repetidas ocasiones. Irene, confusa, soltó a Wally y éste corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

Algo preocupada por el chico, ella se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose en primera fila con Flash. No demoró demasiado comprender lo que le había ocurrido a Wally y por qué estaba así.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó ella, a la defensiva, tentada a cerrarle la puerta en su cara. Lo que la detuvo era que sabía que no serviría mucho para detenerlo.

-¿Quién es...?- Flash se detuvo -No importa, deseo ver a Wally.

-No tiene que ser tonto para darse cuenta que él no quiere verlo...- dijo Irene, evitando las intenciones de Flash de entrar a la casa. Pero a pesar de ello y sin que ella entendiera del todo cómo, éste fue capaz de pasar a través de la puerta.

Irene demoró un poco en reaccionar, tan sorprendida quedó de ver a Flash haciendo uno de sus trucos. Antes que éste pudiera avanzar por la casa, ella se movió.

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo, frunciendo el cejo –Está violando propiedad privada, por muy súperheroe que sea, no tiene derecho.

-¿No te das cuenta que esto es importante?- replicó Flash, perdiendo de a poco la paciencia.

-Wally necesita dormir, mañana tiene escuela- dijo ella, tercamente, buscando alguna excusa para que el otro se fuera.

-No me iré mientras no hable con Wally.

-Da un paso más y llamaré a la policía- replicó ella.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos momentos, desafiantes. Finalmente, Flash soltó un suspiro.

-Escucha… tú no entiendes…

-Claro que entiendo- lo interrumpió ella –Entiendo que Wally no quiere hablar con usted y mientras él lo quiera así, voy a ayudarlo. Ahora, si puede, váyase…

Después de unos momentos de indecisión, Flash terminó cediendo a las peticiones de ella. Finalmente dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta pero, antes de irse, se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Puedo confiar que él está bien?- le preguntó.

-Lo ha estado casi todo el tiempo- contestó Irene, suavizando su expresión. Pareció que dudaba si debía continuar hablando, finalmente, lo hizo –Wally lo quiere mucho, ¿sabe? Puede que piense que está enojado con usted, pero la verdad es que tiene miedo…

-¿Miedo a qué?

-A que lo rechace de nuevo- contestó Irene, notando perfectamente la culpabilidad en el rostro de Flash (o lo que se veía de éste) –Cierre la puerta al irse, por favor.

Irene fue hacia las habitaciones, tratando que no se notara que las piernas le temblaban a causa de los nervios por lo que había hablado con él. Definitivamente no se sentía tan valiente como trataba de aparentar.

Llegó a la habitación de Wally y abrió la puerta, notándola a oscuras. Encendió la luz y se dirigió al bulto que estaba en la cama (completamente tapado con las mantas de la cama), sentándose a su lado.

-Ya se fue- dijo Irene, con suavidad –Lamento lo que pasó cuando llegaste, pero me asustó el ver que me habías mentido. ¿Me contarás lo que ocurrió?

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Wally se asomó finalmente. Irene, después de observar su rostro, terminó por abrazarlo.

-Todo va a estar bien, ¿sí?- le dijo ella, acariciándole la cabeza –Ya verás que mañana no se verá tan terrible.

-Él ya me encontró- murmuró Wally -¿Qué pasa si…?

-Si él hubiera querido hablar contigo, lo hubiera hecho ahora- lo interrumpió Irene, hablando con razón –Flash decidió que respetaría tu decisión, al ver que estabas bien.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, pero creo que debe ser pronto, Wally. Ellos son tu familia y, al menos él, se nota arrepentido de lo que pasó contigo- el pelirrojo asintió levemente, suspirando –Ahora, duérmete, ¿sí? Es tarde y mañana tienes escuela.

-Eh… tengo hambre, ¿puedo comer primero?

-Como digas- Irene sonrió –Espera aquí, te traeré algo.

Sin quitar la sonrisa, Irene salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la cocina. Fue cuando volvía con Wally cuando se dio cuenta del papel que nunca antes había visto. Había un número de teléfono.

"_En caso de emergencia- Flash"._


	5. I wonder

**Eternal Sunshine.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

**V. I wonder.**

* * *

Desde que había conocido a Wally, con poderes y todo, Irene pensaba que en el momento en que se reencontraría con Flash, todo sería mejor para el niño. Ella sabía muy bien que el mayor problema que Wally tenía era el no sentirse aceptado por su familia, sobre todo por su héroe. Aunque Wally nunca lo admitiera, por muy enojados que estuvieran sus padres con él, por muy mal que se llevaran, si Flash no lo hubiera rechazado y hubiera aceptado tenerlo de pupilo, el chico nunca se hubiera ido de su casa, aunque tuviera que soportar a sus padres.

El chico había recreado el experimento, con éxito, pero fue rechazado por sus padres y por Flash. No queriendo soportar más aquello, simplemente había huido, escondiéndose de todos los súper héroes, evitando así algún encuentro con su ídolo.

Irene lo había conocido en esas circunstancias y si bien su vida ya era complicada en esos momentos, la presencia de Wally la hacía más difícil, pero no en el mal sentido, sino por lo complicado que era cuidar a un chico.

Agréguenle que fuera un velocista con tendencias de héroe.

Que difícilmente se enfermaba, pero cuando lo hacía...

Sin contar, además, que por su personalidad amable y por ser algo tímido, se había ganado uno que otro problema en el colegio con otros chicos, normalmente más violentos que él (ella estaba segura que los otros chicos sentían celos por el pelirrojo... y ella era muy objetiva en esos temas, aunque Linda se riera de ella y le dijera que de objetiva no tenía ni la "o" con que comenzaba esa palabra)

En conclusión, la vida les era difícil, pero no imposible. Con el sueldo que ella tenía, era un milagro que pudiera alcanzarles hasta el otro mes, pero se esforzaban por tratar de pasarlo lo más tranquilos que pudieran. Irene terminaba haciendo doble turno para ganar un poco más y poder pasar el mes. Otra pelea constante era que a Wally se le había metido en la cabeza entrar a trabajar, a lo que ella se negaba en redondo. Si deseaba, podía hacerlo en vacaciones, pero en tiempos de escuela, debía ser un estudiante de tiempo completo.

Eran como un par de hermanos que el destino había unido cuando estaban más desesperados, para no tener que sentirse solos (eso fue lo que dijo Irene una vez. Wally lo consideró demasiado cursi para su gusto, pero aún así consideraba que tenía razón)

Y, como hermanos, debían apoyarse entre ellos, a pesar que no estaba de acuerdo con algunas decisiones.

Después que Flash dejara la casa, ambos habían conversado. Wally le contó lo ocurrido, de la comunicación con Robin durante los días anteriores y la reunión que habían tenido junto con Speedy.

Si bien Irene admitía que le había molestado el que no se lo contara en un primer momento, el ánimo de Wally se notaba tan decaído que finalmente le quitó todo el enojo, poniéndose de su lado.

Aunque le hizo prometer que le diría si es que volvía a tener algún tipo de contacto con alguno de ellos. No era que viera muchas ganas en Wally de querer hablar con ellos otra vez, pero deseaba asegurarse.

Así que por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo Irene estaba algo preocupada. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro con Flash y aunque Wally actuaba como si no hubiera ocurrido, ella sabía que no podía sacarse el tema de la cabeza. Por otro lado, había notado que el pelirrojo había estado algo extraño los días anteriores, terminando por preocuparla el que Wally no terminar la cena la noche anterior y que no terminara tampoco el desayuno.

Según lo que había leído en reportajes que habían hecho de Flash, los velocistas difícilmente se enfermaban, debido a su sistema inmunológico.

* * *

-¡Wally!- la voz de Linda (junto con el sacudón que le dio) lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido -La hora del almuerzo se está acabando y no has probado tu comida.

Como si fuera la primera vez que la viera, Wally bajo la mirada hacia su plato. Por primera vez en años, no le pareció apetitosa, al contrario, al sentirle el olor su estómago se revolvió. Linda, atenta a sus expresiones, lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó, preocupada. Solía decir que el día que Wally no quisiera comer, el sol se apagaría... y pensándolo con un mínimo de seriedad, no deseaba pasar por algo así.

-La verdad... no- admitió el chico, alejando definitivamemte su plato y apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa -Mi cabeza va a estallar, literalmente.

-¿Por qué viniste a clase?- le preguntó la otra, que a pesar que por su cabeza pasaron un par de bromas que podría haberle dicho, las desechó al notar que Wally de verdad estaba mal -Si te hubieras quedado en tu casa ahora estarías acostado y tomando sopa de pollo.

-No quería preocupar a Irene- contestó Wally -Todavía me siento culpable por lo que pasó hace dos semanas. Además, en la mañana no me sentía tan mal.

-Te estás resfriando.

-Esto es una estafa- dijo Wally, mirando a su amiga -Se supone que no debería enfermarme, ¿por qué me pasa esto justamente a mí?

-El que seas como ya-sabes-quien no te hace inmune, no eres Superman- replicó Linda, Wally se encogió de hombros, algo molesto por sus palabras; por algunos momentos consideró el contestarle con alguna pesadez, pero se sentía demasiado mal como para pensar en ello. Linda se dio cuenta de ello.

El timbre del fin del almuerzo llamó su atención y la niña volvió los ojos a su amigo, preocupada. Tenía aspecto de no poder ponerse de pie.

-Wally, tenemos que ir a clase- dijo ella, acercándose y sacudiéndolo. El pelirrojo pareció reaccionar y comenzó a levantar su cabeza de la mesa -Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería...

-No, de verdad estoy bien…- murmuró Wally, tercamente.

Prácticamente sin haber tocado su comida, Wally comenzó a caminar unos pasos delante de Linda, tratando de demostrarle que estaba exagerando y que no era necesario llevarlo con la enfermera. Porque sabía que ella terminaría hablando con Irene y su amiga tendría que dejar el trabajo por ir a buscarlo y, con eso, seguramente su jefe por fin encontraría una excusa para despedirla.

No, definitivamente no deseaba ir con la enfermera, a pesar que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y su cabeza en cualquier momento estallaría.

Linda, desde la mesa, lo observó caminar unos momentos y luego, cansada de su terquedad, se acerco a él y lo tomó del brazo, guiándolo con ella sin hacer el menor comentario.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- le preguntó Wally, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta y reconociendo que ella tenía razón.

-Tú camina, nada más- replicó ella, suavizando un poco el paso al notar que él ya no discutía.

En pocos minutos, Wally pudo acostarse en la camilla de la enfermería y, aunque no lo reconociera, se sentía un tonto por no haber hecho eso antes. Si bien no se sentía mejorado, el estar tendido le ayudaba a sobrellevar mejor los síntomas fuertes del resfrío. Quizás sí debió quedarse en casa ese día.

-Wally, no estás para nada bien- escuchó la voz de la enfermera. El tener los ojos cerrados disminuía en algo el dolor de cabeza, así que prefería mantenerlos así -Tendré que llamar a tu casa, ¿bien?

-Irene está en el trabajo- replicó Wally, a duras penas -No podrá venir...

-Pues lo siento por ella y su trabajo, pero tú no te puedes quedar aquí, necesitas descansar y si la fiebre sigue, tienes que ir al hospital, ¿entendido?

Wally no contestó, simplemente continuó con los ojos cerrados. A esas alturas se le hacía difícil poder enfocarse e, incluso, poder pensar. El dolor de cabeza era cada vez más intenso.

Por algunos momentos pensó en la posibilidad de que Barry se hubiera enfermado de esa manera tan fuerte. Pero el pensar en su tío en esas circunstancias no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Finalmente, cuando pudo estar acostado en la camilla, con sus ojos cerrados y ya un poco más tranquilo, pensó que Linda tenía razón todo el tiempo. Quizás sí debió quedarse en su casa esa mañana.

-Llamaré a tu hermana- escuchó a la enfermera que decía -No estás en condiciones de quedarte aquí.

Wally ni siquiera pudo hacer un gesto de haberla escuchado.

* * *

-¿Qué?- Irene miró nerviosa a su alrededor, tratando de ver la hora -¿Cómo está?

-Tiene fiebre- contestó la mujer, enfermera de la escuela de Wally -Tiene que venir a buscarlo, Wally no está en condiciones de continuar aquí.

Irene se mordió el labio, pensando en sus posibilidades. Sabía que su jefe buscaba cualquier excusa para poder correrla del trabajo, así que el tener que dejar el restaurante _otra vez_ antes que terminara su turno, seguramente encontraría lo que deseaba. Pero…

Seguramente lo que tenía Wally era grave, sabía que los velocistas no solían enfermar, de hecho, pensaba que no lo hacían, pero si Wally estaba en ese estado… definitivamente tenía que ser algo serio. A penas cortó la llamada, se dirigió a buscar sus cosas.

No supo si debía considerarlo suerte, pero al momento de su retiro temprano del trabajo su jefe no estaba presente. No tendría retraso discutiendo con él, ya después podría explicarle todo, quisiera escucharla o no.

-¿Estás segura que es tan urgente ir a buscar al chico?- le preguntó Elizabeth, mientras ella se quitaba el uniforme con rapidez; no había que saber mucho para darse cuenta que a su compañera no le parecía su decisión de irse a buscar al pelirrojo -Ni siquiera es familiar tuyo, no sé por qué te haces responsable de él.

-Él es mi responsabilidad- replicó Irene con brusquedad. Detestaba cuando las demás chicas le reclamaban su decisión de cuidar a Wally como si fuera parte de su familia. En más de una ocasión le habían dicho que prácticamente estaba sacrificando demasiado por un chico que no lo valía. Irene simplemente decía que ellas no tenían idea.

-Trata de convencer de eso al jefe- replicó la otra e Irene, sin contestar, dejó el lugar. A esas alturas no le interesaba demasiado qué era lo que pensaba su jefe.

En menos de una hora estaba en su casa, con Wally en cama.

Nunca había tenido que lidiar con él tan enfermo. Con suerte podía mantenerse enfocado unos cuantos momentos, casi no era capaz de moverse y, quizás lo que la preocupaba más, no estaba comiendo.

Pero Irene, tratando de ver el lado positivo, pensaba que lo podía tener controlado, en cuanto Wally continuara tomando agua y comiendo un poco, aunque fuera un poco, estaba segura que su metabolismo podía hacer el resto.

Aunque no podía negar que durante el día, mientras lo cuidaba, su mente pasó una y otra vez por aquel teléfono que Flash había dejado después de su visita. Una parte de ella le decía que Wally se enojaría mucho con ella si es que recurría al velocista de Central, pero si su amigo continuaba igual de mal, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Horas después, durante la noche, Irene estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Wally. Estaba terriblemente agotada y preocupada, ya que no había visto mejoría alguna en el chico y ya había pasado bastante tiempo.

Lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos fue el movimiento de Wally en la cama; ella inmediatamente se acercó.

-Wally, ¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó, ansiosa.

-¿Irene...?- murmuró el pelirrojo, notándose desorientado, ya que por algunos momentos no fue capaz de reconocer dónde estaba ni la hora que era.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó ella otra vez -¿Tienes hambre?

Wally no contestó, pero ella noto que de pronto se ponía de un pálido mucho más marcado de lo normal y que no contestaba. Pensando en lo que podría hacer, Irene puso en frente de él un lavatorio.

Momentos antes que Wally comenzara a vomitar.

Finalmente, fue eso lo que encendió la luz de alarma. Durante las últimas horas Wally había comido menos de una persona normal, lo que ya era extremo para alguien con su metabolismo. Y ahora vomitaba...

Irene no deseaba llevarlo al hospital, no estaba segura de que podrían ayudarlo (sin contar que comenzarían a hacerle preguntas incómodas), pero tampoco podía dejarlo ahí. Después de meditarlo unos momentos, se decidió.

-Sé que te vas a enojar...- murmuró ella, yendo hacia el teléfono -Pero de verdad no sé qué más hacer...

* * *

Iris West tenía su vida casi completa, pero el casi no era suficiente para ella. Hacía algunos años, su sobrino Wally, a quien quería como a un hijo, había escapado de su casa y hasta ahora, no sabían nada de él.

Decía hasta ahora porque, según su marido, habían encontrado a Wally. La Liga de la Justicia había hablado con él, sabía donde vivía, el colegio en el que estudiaba y con quien estaba viviendo. Eso para ellos era suficiente, pero para ella, la tía del chico, por supuesto que no lo era.

Ella quería estar con él, poder verlo, abrazarlo y conversar de cualquier cosa que quisieran, como antes que ocurriera todo eso. ¡Era su sobrino!

Ahora que estaba tan cerca de poder verlo, no deseaba que la dejaran de lado (partiendo por Barry), mucho menos porque estaba tan cerca de él. Lo único malo con todo eso, era que Barry no le decía dónde estaba su sobrino. No estaba segura si era por alguna decisión de la Liga de la Justicia o por Barry; de cualquier forma, fuera de quien fuera, el tema cada vez le molestaba aún más.

Era por eso que, siempre que salía el tema (que era muy seguido, por lo demás) y Barry terminaba negándole la información que tanto deseaba, ella se iba enojando y enojando más.

-¡Es mi sobrino!- decía ella aquella noche, después de intentarlo otra vez. Si lo amable no le había resultado, lamentablemente debía recurrir a ello.

-Él está bien, te lo aseguro...- suspiró Barry, notándose cansado de la conversación y de las discusiones que tenía con Iris, cada vez más seguidas -La Liga cree...

-¡Me importa un ble...!

Barry suspiró tranquilo cuando sintió sonar el teléfono. Sabiendo que Iris estaba demasiado enojada como para contestar, le hizo un gesto a su esposa para que esperara y lo hizo él mismo; hizo ojos al cielo cuando notó que ella lo miraba con gesto de "no hemos terminado esta conversación todavía"

-¿Diga?- dijo Barry, ignorando lo mejor posible la mirada asesina de Iris.

-Eh...- la voz de una mujer se escucho levemente -Yo... mi nombre es Irene y yo... estoy con... eh…

-¿Con quién desea hablar, señorita?- la interrumpió Barry, impacientándose por su forma de hablar; estaba considerando que era una broma.

-Ah... con... Flash- la última palabra la dijo en un murmullo. Barry guardó silencio, dándose cuenta de quién podría ser -Necesito su ayuda- continuó Irene y, en pocos instantes, la mente del rubio comenzó a trabajar, pensando qué pudo haber ocurrido como para que recurrieran al mismo Flash -Wally está muy enfermo y...

Barry no necesito nada más. Reconociendo a la chica, se puso de pie y cambió su traje, cortando la llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Iris, alarmada ante la forma de actuar de Barry, esperando recibir su respuesta antes que saliera de la casa.

-Es Wally- respondió Barry -Algo le ocurre, iré a su casa... a penas sepa algo, te llamo...

Antes que Iris alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, Barry la besó y salió de la casa a toda velocidad. En pocos momentos llegó a la casa en la que vivían Wally e Irene. Vibró a través de la puerta, no queriendo perder tiempo.

-¡Irene!- llamó, ya en el interior de la casa. La chica salió de una de las habitaciones, teléfono en mano y aún con cara de shock.

-Pensé que me había equivocado- dijo ella, notándose algo más aliviada.

-¿Dónde está Wally?- preguntó Barry.

-Venga...- Irene entró nuevamente al cuarto, seguida de cerca por Flash, que se encontró con Wally en cama, pálido y notándose muy enfermo. Se acercó y con sólo tocarlo se dio cuenta que su fiebre era alta.

-¿Hace cuánto que está así?- preguntó Flash, tomándole el pulso. No había pensado que fuera tan serio lo que su sobrino tenía.

-Desde la mañana, supongo- contestó Irene –Wally… no se terminó en desayuno hoy y me llamaron de la escuela al trabajo para retirarlo temprano- agregó -Ha estado así durante el día, pero me preocupó mucho porque vomitó.

-¿Qué?- Barry sabía que eso no era bueno.

-Por eso lo llamé...- dijo Irene -Ha comido muy poco y hace unos minutos vomitó... ¿sabe qué le pasa? Había leído que los velocistas no se enferman.

-Es lo que todos creen- replicó Barry, envolviendo a Wally con una frazada -Pero es nuestro sistema inmunológico el que actúa más rápido, pero si alguna enfermedad llega a esto, perfectamente puede ser una neumonía o quizás algo más grave...

-¿Qué?- Irene palideció, a la vez que Barry tomaba en brazos a su sobrino.

-Aquí Flash- dijo Barry, tocando su comunicador.

-_Hola, Flash, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?_- dijo una voz femenina, era la princesa Diana.

-Hola, Di. Mi sobrino necesita ayuda, lo llevaré al Hall, está muy enfermo.

-_Entendido, te esperamos... iré a avisar al equipo médico._

-Gracias.

Barry cortó la comunicación y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando Irene le cortó el paso.

-Quiero ir- le dijo ella.

-No creo que sea...

-¡Quiero ir!- insistió la joven, levantando la voz. Ya después tendría tiempo de arrepentirse por gritarle a un súper héroe -Por favor...

Barry no supo qué hacer durante unos momentos, pero luego, asintió levemente. Sin querer, en su actitud había visto a su esposa.

-Está bien... volveré por ti...

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas esperando, habían logrado estabilizar a Wally, aunque aún no estaba en condiciones de dejar el lugar. Eso no le importaba mayormente a Irene, no tenía problema de quedarse todo el tiempo ahí con él, aunque tuviera que soportar las miradas curiosas (algunas) y juzgadoras de los héroes que estaban por ahí. Si bien a ratos le daban deseos de gritarles que se metieran en sus asuntos, finalmente prefería guardar silencio, estaba demasiado cansada como para andar discutiendo. A pesar que hubiera sido una entretenida historia para contársela a Wally una vez que estuviera mejor.

De pronto, sintió que alguien estaba de pie en frente de ella. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con Captain Marvel, que le tendía un tazón humeante con café.

-Debes estar agotada- le dijo el otro, sonriéndole con amabilidad -Esto te servirá...- Irene sonrió levemente, recibiendo el tazón -Somos héroes, pero a veces es eso mismo lo que nos hace olvidar los detalles- se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias...- murmuró Irene -Y no importa, sé que mi presencia no es... apreciada. Casi tuve que rogarle a Flash que me trajera.

-Se nota que quieres a Wally...

-Hemos estado juntos casi tres años... es inevitable.

Marvel se quedo en silencio unos momentos, observando a la chica. Antes que atinara a decir cualquier cosa, Flash salió del interior de la habitación de Wally, acompañado de Black Canary y Green Lantern y Green Arrow.

-Wally está bien- le dijo, acercándose a ella -Sigue durmiendo, a penas despierte puedes pasar a verlo.

-Gracias...- murmuró Irene -Entonces, ¿tiene neumonía?

-Así es- asintió Barry -Fue muy oportuna tu llamada, la verdad. Ahora... quisiera que pudiéramos hablar, más tranquilos que la otra vez que nos vimos- Irene asintió, era muy consciente que eso tendría que pasar en algún momento -Espero que no te moleste que ellos nos acompañen.

-Por supuesto que no- replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

**Billy, siempre tan amable... =)**

**En fin, un nuevo cap. Puedo adelantarles que ya se acerca el final. A lo más, tres capítulos. Lamento la demora en actualizar, el tiempo es algo en el que no me manejo aún.**

**Bueno, ¿vieron el último capítulo de la serie? Me gustó, aunque lo malo es que dejaron muchas cosas inconclusas según yo. ¡Ese es el final de una temporada, no de una serie! En fin, creo que queda a nuestra imaginación lo que pasó con Wally... ¡Wally!**

**Agradezco a los que aún me siguen... espero sus comentarios.**

**¡Saludos!**


	6. Collecting Things, parte II

**Eternal Sunshine.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

**VI. Collecting Things, parte II.**

* * *

_Nunca se había sentido del todo segura en esos lugares, mucho menos por las horas en las que tenía que andar por ahí. Las noches que salía tarde del trabajo era un constante sufrimiento hasta que llegaba a su casa (en realidad, arrendaba un departamento en un edificio que se estaba desarmando de a poco) y respiraba tranquila. Y lamentablemente usar taxi era un lujo que no podía permitirse en esos momentos._

_Esa noche, no era una excepción para ella. Lo peor de todo era que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y durante casi todo el día; lo bueno de todo aquello, era que no hacía demasiado frío a esas horas de la noche, pero aún así estaba temblando. Después de un largo turno en su trabajo, lo único que deseaba a esa hora era llegar a su casa, tomar un merecido baño caliente y poder acostarse a dormir en su cama, pensando que al día siguiente tenía libre por fin._

_Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y propios deseos, que no se dio cuenta mucho de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo que la tomó por total sorpresa el que la interceptaran tres hombres que le cortaron el paso. Antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar, la tenían en contra de una pared; uno de ellos, el que estaba más cerca de ella, tenía su mano sobre su boca, de manera que ella no fue capaz de pedir ningún tipo de ayuda._

_-Una sola palabra y no pasas de hoy- le dijo el que le tapaba su boca. Estaba tan oscuro que no fue capaz de distinguirlo demasiado bien, mucho menos por el pánico que sentía en esos momentos -Haz lo que te decimos y podrás irte pronto a tu casa..._

_Trató de mantenerse lo más tranquila que pudo, aunque no pudo evitar que unos sollozos comenzaran a formarse en su garganta, por el miedo, mientras que los otros dos compañeros se dedicaban a revisarle sus cosas._

_Eso hasta que, cerca de ellos, pasó una fuerte ráfaga de viento y, momentos después, las presiones en su cuerpo y boca desaparecieron. _

* * *

El silencio en el lugar duró unos pocos momentos, antes que uno de ellos rompiera el hielo finalmente.

-¿Cuándo lo conociste?- preguntó Barry, acercándose a ella y entregándole un plato con galletas y un café.

-Después de mi trabajo- contestó Irene, agradeciendo con una sonrisa el gesto del velocista -Él... me ayudó, prácticamente me salvó...

Por algunos instantes, sólo hubo más silencio en la habitación. Irene pensó que seguramente sería así todo el tiempo en esa conversación.

* * *

_Debido a la oscuridad que había a su alrededor, sólo era capaz de sentir ráfagas a su alrededor, viento fuerte y gritos cerca de ella. Por algunos momentos, por su cabeza pasó la posibilidad de que fuera Flash, pero esa ciudad no era Central, por lo que desechó la idea casi inmediatamente. Además, había otro detalle que se dio cuenta después._

_Finalmente, la figura se detuvo e Irene fue capaz de verlo claramente. Se dio cuenta, después de unos momentos, que no era un adulto, sino un niño. Todo mojado por la lluvia que caía sin cesar._

_-¿Está bien?- le preguntó él, con voz infantil. Irene, de lo sorprendida que estaba por toda la situación en sí, demoró unos instantes en contestar, mirándolo con la boca abierta levemente._

_-Eh... sí...- murmuró, poniéndose de pie lentamente, sin quitar los ojos del chico –Gracias por… la ayuda… Ehm… ¿Qué haces solo a esta hora en la calle?- le preguntó luego y el niño, en vez de contestar, se alejó unos pasos de ella -¡Espera!- se detuvo sin mirarla a la cara. Irene comprendió que el chico haría lo posible por irse -¿Cómo es que estas aquí... solo a esta hora? Deberías estar en tu casa._

_-... Eso a usted no le interesa..- contestó el chico, con toda la amabilidad que podía._

_-Claro que...- se detuvo, dándose cuenta que si era muy ruda, él se iría -bueno, si uno ve a un niño en la noche, solo en una calle, todo mojado..._

_-Sé cuidarme solo- se apresuró a decir e Irene reparó en esos momentos que su voz temblaba levemente, seguramente por el frío que hacía –Si se dio cuenta, soy muy difícil de atrapar- agregó luego, con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Dándose cuenta que por ese lado no lo tendría, Irene decidió cambiar la táctica inmediatamente._

_-Sé que te puedes cuidar solo- sonrió ella un poco -¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- le preguntó, recibiendo una mirada confusa de parte de él -Donde vivo aún está a unas cuadras de aquí... ¿me puedes acompañar? Aún estoy algo nerviosa por todo lo que ocurrió…_

* * *

-¿Y fue contigo, así sin más?- le pregunto Flash a Irene, una vez que había escuchado parte de la historia, ella asintió levemente.

-Me acompañó hasta mi departamento y luego lo invité a entrar- continuó diciendo ella -Le dije que tenía comida caliente para darle y, aunque noté que no estaba muy convencido, seguramente porque no deseaba que hiciera muchas preguntas, terminó aceptando.

* * *

_Sabiendo que el chico estaba con frío, Irene lo mandó a bañarse mientras trataba de secarle la ropa y calentaba la comida que tenía. Le había costado convencerlo de que entrara con ella, pero seguramente lo que ella le ofreció terminó ganando. No podía dejar de pensar en él, chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes, que se veía tan asustado cuando había entrado con ella al departamento, a pesar de los súper poderes que tenía. _

_Después de un rato, el chico salió del baño usando una bata (de Irene) que ella le había dejado para que usara mientras su ropa se secaba. Se notaba mucho más relajado cuando se sentó a la mesa con ella, con comida caliente en frente de él. Pero a pesar de ello, Irene notaba que no la miraba a la cara._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó ella, mientras el pelirrojo comía en silencio -Yo soy Irene._

_-Wally...- contestó él con timidez, sin mirarla de frente aún. _

_-¿Y eres de esta ciudad, Wally?- le preguntó esta vez, buscando tener alguna conversación con él._

_Con cada minuto que pasaba, ella notaba que Wally se sentía más cómodo con ella, aunque aún no contestaba las preguntas personales que ella le hacía, pensaba que era todo un avance._

_Después de comer y una vez que la ropa estuvo lista, él se cambio y, cuando se estaba despidiendo de ella..._

_-Aún está lloviendo afuera- dijo ella, mientras lo miraba como quien no quiere la cosa -Si quieres puedes dormir aquí esta noche._

_Pudo notar su mirada de sorpresa pero, al mismo tiempo, de agradecimiento por la invitación que le había hecho. Esa noche Wally durmió en el sofá y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Irene se levantó, él ya no estaba._

_Al menos había dejado de llover, eso le aseguraba que no se mojaría._

* * *

-Ya después... nos fuimos encontrando en la plaza cuando volvía del trabajo y cuando nos conocimos más, me iba a buscar al trabajo. De a poco lo fui convenciendo que desayunáramos juntos y que durmiera toda la noche en el departamento. Ayudó bastante el que comenzara el invierno y así lo fui convenciendo que se quedara más conmigo.

-¿Cuándo llegaron a Star?- preguntó Green Arrow.

-Hace un poco más de un año- contestó Irene -Una prima nos ayudó a establecernos y la hija de ella, Linda, es muy amiga de Wally. Tienen la misma edad.

-¿Por qué el cambio?- preguntó esta vez Barry.

* * *

_Era algo así como un secreto a voces: había alguien, muchos decían que un niño, que estaba deteniendo las bandas locales de los asaltos que realizaban a la gente común. Obviamente para la gente honrada que necesitaba ser protegida era una noticia excelente, todos estaban mucho más tranquilos que antes ahora que había alguien protegiéndolos. Para la mayoría de las personas, si eran protegidas no les importaba mayormente si era un niño o un hombre hecho y derecho, como tampoco las condiciones de vida que podía tener._

_Pero para Irene, que sabía que era Wally el que estaba logrando todo esos cambios, todo eso la preocupaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si las bandas no se arrugaban en reconocer que andaban tras la pista de aquel que les arruinaba los negocios?_

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- le decía Irene una tarde - esos tipos te están buscando, tómate esto en serio._

_-No tienen idea que soy yo- replicó Wally, encogiéndose de hombros -Están buscando entre personas normales, no pueden distinguir mi cara. Yo no haría muchas apuestas a su favor- dijo sonriendo, tratando de parecer tranquilo._

_-No tienes idea de que le han puesto precio a tu cabeza._

_-¿Y cuánto crees que den?- preguntó él, ganándose por respuesta un golpe en su cabeza -¡Au!_

_-¡Madura!- replicó Irene, algo molesta -Estás en peligro, Wally._

_-¿Y quieres que salga corriendo? ¿Qué vaya a buscar a Flash?_

_-No sería mala idea...- el otro la miró y, a pesar que tuvo intenciones de interrumpirla, ella no lo dejó -Sé que tienes todo ese complejo de héroe y todo eso, que para eso hiciste el experimento de Flash y toda esa historia, pero no por ello tienes que buscar el peligro._

_-Yo quiero ayudar a la gente- murmuró Wally._

_-Lo sé... pero si ellos te rompen las piernas no podrás ayudar, tampoco si te matan- dijo Irene, dándose cuenta que sus palabras tenían el efecto que deseaba -Así tampoco podrás demostrarle a Flash de lo que se perdió por no quererte de compañero._

_Irene se dio cuenta que había ganado cuando él termino de bajar la mirada._

_-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte..._

* * *

-Le dije que podía venir conmigo a Star y aceptó, se inscribió en la escuela y ahora está estudiando.

-¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes de su presencia?- preguntó Green Arrow, que tenía esa pregunta desde que había sabido de él.

-Wally no utiliza muchos sus poderes, no a menos que sea muy necesario- contestó Irene, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sabes... por qué nunca volvió?- preguntó Flash, tan bajito que la mayoría de los presentes no alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras.

-Ya se lo dije...- comenzó Irene, suspirando -Wally en cierta manera se esperaba la reacción que tuvieron sus padres; según lo que me dijo una vez, nunca se habían llevado muy bien, pero con usted... no sé... esperaba otra cosa.

-Está bien...- la interrumpió Flash, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

-¿Estás muy cansada?- le preguntó Dinah, llamando su atención -Supongo que estás agotada...

-... La verdad es que sí…- sonrió ella, levemente.

-Ven conmigo...

* * *

A pesar de ya sentirse algo mejor, continuaba algo mareado y con dolor de cabeza. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando no tenía su velocidad, se había sentido tan enfermo. Se movió levemente, sabiendo que sería inútil y que difícilmente lograría sentirse mejor.

-¿Wally?- no le costó demasiado reconocer la voz del hombre que le habló y, a pesar que tenía que reconocer que lo había extrañado mucho, en esos momentos no deseaba tener que lidiar con él y sus preguntas -... Wally, te conozco, sé que estás despierto...- agregó.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su tío. Por sólo unos momentos Wally fue capaz de mantenerla.

-Si no recuerdas, Irene me llamó a la casa- comenzó a decir Barry, explicándole la situación a su sobrino -Estás en uno de los cuarteles de la Liga, te enfermaste bien feo.

Wally guardó silencio y no levantó los ojos, sin saber qué decir ante sus palabras. Barry esperó unos momentos, que para ambos fueron como horas, hasta que el adulto se decidió a volver a hablar.

-Wally... por favor, mírame- el niño no se movió, lo que desesperó más a Barry aún. Durante mucho tiempo el velocista había pensado en qué hacer cuando por fin se encontrara con su sobrino después de todo ese tiempo, pero ahora que estaba en frente de él, se sentía completamente cortado e inseguro sobre qué decirle -Hijo...- sintió cómo el pelirrojo se tensaba, pero que aún así no lo miraba.

Finalmente, después de unos momentos de duda, Barry lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza. Si bien en un primer momento no sintió reacción de su parte, sonrió cuando pudo notar que Wally lo abrazaba también.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- le dijo Barry, murmurando -¿Es que no pensaste en nosotros?- Wally no contestó, de hecho Barry sintió que Wally lo abrazaba con más fuerza aún -Nos tuviste tan preocupados... tu tía Iris...

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Wally, reaccionando ante la mención de su tía más querida -Es que... yo pensé que sería mejor...

-¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir algo así?- dijo Barry, mirando al niño a la cara -Nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así; no tienes idea de cómo han sido estos años para nosotros, el no saber si estabas bien... Todo esto ha sido una tortura.

Wally volvió a mirar hacia otro lado, sin saber qué decir. Normalmente, se imaginaba que en el reencuentro con su familia habrían reproches por parte de ellos, nunca palabras cariñosas como las de Barry. Quizás Irene había tenido razón después de todo.

-¿Por qué huiste?- le preguntó Barry, después de observarlo con atención; esa era una duda que tenía desde el primer día.

-Yo... tenía miedo de... volver a verte- murmuró Wally, que como estaba mirando sus manos no fue capaz de ver la expresión del rubio, llena de arrepentimiento -No quería volver a discutir contigo. Tampoco deseaba ver a tía Iris y que también se enojara conmigo... tenía miedo.

-Miedo...

-Tú no deseabas estar conmigo...

-¿Cómo no voy a desearlo?

-Lo dijiste- replicó Wally, rápidamente, por momentos, Barry guardo silencio, sintiendo cómo su estómago se encogía.

-No hay día en que no me arrepienta de lo que te dije esa vez- dijo el rubio finalmente -Si hubiera sabido que te alejaría de nosotros... te hubiera aceptado.

Wally, que trató de controlar los impulsos que prácticamente le gritaban que dejara todo de lado y cediera a las palabras de Barry. Hizo lo posible por acallar esa voz, ignorarla y así continuar como estaba hasta ese momento.

-Debes descansar- le dijo Barry, al ver que el chico no decía palabra. Después de no recibir respuesta, simplemente salió del cuarto.

Wally se sentía lo suficientemente confuso como para tener problemas para dormir.

* * *

**Hola!**

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo, ya de los finales del fic... Agradecimientos a los que siguen la historia y más aún a los que dejan sus comentarios (Rose, algo extrañó pasó porque no sale tu mail en el comentario, debe ser por las políticas de la página... no sé. Quizás si escribes tu mail separado, como... bla bla... puede que salga.)**

**Eso, que estén todos bien.**


	7. Epílogo

**Eternal Sunshine.  
****Por Alisse.****  
**

* * *

**VII.**

* * *

La próxima vez que Wally despertó, Irene estaba con él en el cuarto. Estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la cama en la que estaba él descansando, mirando perdidamente hacia el techo; si Wally no la conociera tan bien como lo hacía, diría que estaba relajándose o algo así, pero Wally la conocía muy bien y sabía que esa postura y gestos significaba que no todo estaba bien.

-¿Irene?- le dijo con suavidad, llamando su atención. Ella pareció salir del trance rápidamente, sonriéndole al niño y acercándose a la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó ella.

-Bien- contestó Wally -¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

-Cuando llamé a Flash desde la casa, le pedí que me trajera contigo- dijo ella, sonriendo. Se puso de pie y llegó a su lado en la cama -Al principio no quería, pero terminó aceptando. Creo que ningún héroe estaba contento con eso.

-¿Has conocido a otros héroes?

-Sí, a varios. Batman, Superman, Black Canary, Green Arrow y la lista sigue y sigue- dijo ella, contando con su mano -Desde ahora te digo que el más amable de todos es Captain Marvel, seguido por Black Canary.

-¿Viste a mi tío?- le preguntó Wally, después de unos momentos de silencio y algo de duda. Irene sólo asintió -Estuvo aquí hace un rato, antes que me durmiera.

-Lo sé, fue bastante notorio cuando se fue- dijo Irene, sonriendo un poco -¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? Parecía traumado después que salió de aquí.

Wally no contestó, pensando que no deseaba volver a hablar de lo que había pasado con su tío _otra vez_, así que prefirió cambiar de tema drásticamente. Si Irene se dio cuenta de ello, simplemente no hizo comentario.

-¿Ocurrió algo más?- le preguntó Wally, como quien no quiere la cosa, ella lo quedó viendo confundida -Te conozco, no tienes buena cara. ¿Alguno de ellos te molestó o algo?

-Claro que no- contesto ella rápidamente, demasiado rápido, según Wally -Estás pensando mal, Wally...

-Irene, a mí no me engañas, así que anda hablando...- replicó él, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de forma acusadora. Ella terminó suspirando.

-Está bien, no tengo trabajo- contestó, mirando a otro lado -Este es el segundo día que falto y cuando te fui a buscar a la escuela, me arranqué porque sabía que mi jefe no me iba a dejar salir así que...

-¿Y... qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó Wally, notándose preocupado. Irene demoró en contestar -Ya sabes que yo puedo...

-Tú no tienes que hacer nada- lo interrumpió Irene, la molestia del comentario notándose en su voz. Luego pareció dudar en lo que iba a decir -Escucha, tú familia ya te encontró, saben todo de nosotros, ¿cuánto crees que pase antes que tengas que volver con ellos a vivir?- esta vez, Wally la quedó viendo con sorpresa y con algo de dolor en su mirada.

-¿Es que tu quieres que me lleven?- dijo él. Tanto la pregunta y el tono que utilizó rompió el corazón de Irene.

-Por supuesto qie no- dijo ella, con suavidad -Pero tenemos que ser realistas. En estos momentos ni siquiera puedo mantenerme a mí misma, ¿cómo es que dejaran que te quedes conmigo?

Por algunos instantes, Wally pareció desesperado sobre qué decir. Ese gesto hacía que todo fuera más difícil para Irene.

-¡Escapémonos!- exclamó Wally, de pronto -¡Vámonos! Estuvimos mucho tiempo escondidos, no será muy difícil volver a hacerlo. Podemos irnos a otra ciudad y...

-Wally...

-En serio, yo no quiero volver con mis papás, no quiero volver a lo de antes...- , negando en repetidas ocasiones -Los dos estamos muy bien solos, por favor... no me abandones tú también...- Irene no supo que responder, sobre todo cuando vio que el niño tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. A ella misma le costaba mantener las suyas donde estaban.

Unos suaves golpes llamó la atención de ambos y antes de abrir, los dos trataron de sobreponerse de la conversación que habían tenido. Black Canary estaba ahí, y por la cara que tenía, a Irene le dio la impresión que había escuchado la conversación que habían tenido Wally y ella.

-Lamento interrumpirlos- dijo ella, con suavidad, luego sonrió levemente al niño -Wally, tienes visitas- dijo, abriendo completamente la puerta.

El pelirrojo vio que de atrás de la mujer se asomaban dos chicos. No demoró mucho en darse cuenta que eran Robin y Speedy.

-¡Hola, Wally!- Robin entró, como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ellos -Vinimos a penas Speedy pudo sacarle a Green Arrow qué era lo que ocurría.

Antes que Wally atinara a decir algo, los dos chicos habían entrado y se habían acomodado dentro de la habitación como si estuvieran en su casa. Detras de ellos, aunque mucho más reservado que los otros dos, entró otro chico, alto y de piel oscura.

-Te presentamos a Aqualad- continuó Robin -¡Es de Atlantis!

-¿En serio?- Wally lo miró, curioso, mientras que el otro asentía -¿Es verdad lo que muestran en La Sirenita?- preguntó Wally, causando la risa en Speedy y Robin.

* * *

Irene, sabiendo que ella prácticamente sobraba ahí, siguió a Canary ante un gesto de ésta.

-¿Todo bien?- Black Canary la había llevado a la cocina, en donde Wonder Woman las esperaba con café y cosas dulces para comer.

-He estado mejor...- murmuró Irene, sentándose y aún recordando lo que Wally le había dicho. Se sentía demasiado confundida con el tema del niño. ¿Y cómo no sentirse así? Dentro de ella prácticamente luchaba lo que _ella_ deseaba, en contra de lo correcto qué hacer. Black Canary, que la observaba, pareció darse cuenta de qué pensaba.

-Escuché lo que estabas hablando con Wally- dijo la rubia y cuando Irene la quedó viendo, con su mirada seria y algo molesta, la otra sonrió levemente, con disculpa en su mirada -Lo siento, no fue con intención.

-Está bien...- murmuró esta vez Irene, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó Diana, sonriéndole amablemente y tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente que había entre ellas.

-Eh... 25...- contestó la otra, sin saber del todo hacia dónde iba la pregunta. Irene notó muy bien las miradas sorprendidas de ellas.

-Vaya, eres muy joven- dijo Canary -Me sorprende que hayas decidido hacerte cargo de Wally, muy pocos de tu edad lo hubieran hecho.

-Es un niño que necesitaba urgente alguien con quien estar- replicó Irene, seria, sin quitar su mirada de la taza humeante que estaba en frente de ella -La verdad, no creo que sea nada extraordinario...

-Te hiciste cargo de un niño que no tiene nada que ver contigo- le dijo con amabilidad Diana -Eso es muchísimo...

Irene sonrió levemente ante las palabras de la amazona. Muchas veces había escuchado sólo reacciones negativas por su decisión de tener a Wally con ella, la mayoría de ellas diciendo que no tenía porqué responsabilizarse por aquel niño. Irene siempre había pensado que los que le decían esas cosas eran idiotas.

Aunque no podía negar que escuchar lo contrario la hacía sentir bien.

-Gracias por no decirme que estaba loca- dijo con cierta amargura Irene -Es lo que la mayoría me dice hasta hoy...- murmuró luego. Antes que Diana alcanzara a decirle algo, Canary se adelantó.

-... Lo siento, pero... mientras hablabas con Wally no pude dejar de escuchar lo de tu trabajo- dijo y, aunque notó perfectamente el gesto de enojo de Irene, continuó con su pregunta -¿Nos puedes explicar lo que ocurrió?

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo la otra, suspirando -Esos son... problemas personales.

-Wally está involucrado...

-Él no entiende...- replicó rápidamente Irene -Ahora que la Liga lo encontró, seguramente harán que vuelva con su familia, así que ya no es su problema.

-Wally no quiere volver...

-Y no lo culpo- dijo Irene, suspirando -Sus padres... nunca lo quisieron mucho, la verdad yo creo que se sintieron aliviados de que él se fuera- tanto Canary como Wonder Woman se veían extrañadas por sus palabras -Es verdad... Wally siempre me dice que de esa familia, los únicos que lo querían eran sus tíos...

-¿Y si eran mentiras las que te decía?- preguntó Canary, la otra la miró horrible.

-Cuidado con lo que dice de Wally- dijo Irene, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría de ser una amenaza, ¿qué podría hacer una mortal como ella en contra de un miembro de la Liga? -Lo siento, es que...

-No te ofendas- sonrió Wonder Woman, conciliadora -Pero nosotras sólo pensamos en las posibilidades. Flash nos ha contado sobre los padres del niño y cómo lo trataban, si lo analizamos, no es muy difícil darse cuenta de por qué decidió dejarlos.

-No, claro que no...- murmuró Irene, más para sí -Wally con ustedes no tiene muchas opciones.

-¿Tú crees que puedes ser una de ellas?- le preguntó amablemente Diana.

-¿Y por qué no?- dijo la otra, más para llevarles la contra -Ustedes pueden que no entiendan, pero él es como mi hermano, hemos estado cerca en momentos muy difíciles y la verdad, entiendo que él no quiera irse.

Antes que alguna de las dos heroínas alcanzara a replicar, alguien más entró a la cocina. Irene vio a una mujer unos cuantos años mayor que ella, pelirroja y de ojos verdes. La chica no tuvo que ser adivina para darse cuenta que ella era Iris West, la querida tía de Wally; quizás la única persona de toda su familia que valía la pena (si no era muy dura, Barry también entraba en eso, pero… no había sabido manejar la situación de Wally, lo que por supuesto, le quitaba muchos puntos a favor). No supo qué hacer cuando Iris se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Fuiste tu?- dijo Iris, entrando a la cocina. Irene no sabía si sus palabras eran un cumplido o la estaba retando. De sólo pensar lo segundo se puso nerviosa -¿Tu estabas con Wally? ¿Lo cuidaste todo este tiempo?

-Eh...- sin saber qué hacer, simplemente asintió, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción.

Pero lo que no se esperaba, fue que Iris se acercara a ella y la abrazara con fuerza. Sin saber qué hacer, Irene se quedó quieta.

-Gracias, mil gracias- le murmuró -Barry me conto que tú lo cuidaste todo este tiempo... quisiera golpearte porque no hiciste nada para que volviera con nosotros, pero siempre te agradeceré el que lo cuidaras.

Irene se largó a reír, liberando la tensión que tenía en esos momentos y muy pronto Iris la siguió también.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar- le dijo Iris, una vez que la había soltado -Tenía ganas de conocerte de hace mucho, pero cierta persona- Iris no tuvo vergüenza de mirar a Flash, que estaba cerca de ellas -no quiso traerme hasta ahora.

-Wally siempre habló de ti- le dijo Irene y vio perfectamente cómo los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban de felicidad -Te quiere mucho y te extrañaba también.

-Pero no creo que se compare a cómo lo extrañé yo...- sonrió Iris.

* * *

Wally sabía que todo iría bien, desde que sintió los brazos de su tía a su alrededor. La había extrañado tanto que le dolía de una manera que no podía explicarlo.

-¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?- le dijo ella, con tono de reproche y una vez que se habían separado de aquel entrañable abrazo -¿Cómo se te ocurrió irte lejos así nada más? Por Dios, Wally, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé y lo preocupada que estaba por ti.

-Si lo sabía- murmuró Wally, notándose avergonzado –Me extrañaste lo mismo que te extrañé yo a ti.

-Sólo por eso no te voy a castigar- dijo Iris, sonriéndole y acariciando su cabeza.

-No hemos hablado con Mary y Rudy aún- dijo Barry, acercándose a ellos -Pero estamos seguros que estarán contestos de saber que estás bien...- para pocos paso desapercibido que ante la mención de sus padres, Wally palideció un poco. Iris sonrió -No te preocupes, todo estará bien- agregó Barry.

-Es verdad- asintió Iris -Y si no es así, yo haré algo al respecto.

Wally le sonrió a su tía, recordando casi sin querer por qué era que la quería tanto.

Pero algo no estaba bien con Wally y sólo los más cercanos a él fueron capaces de darse cuenta. Barry, sabiendo que algo ocurría, se las ingenió para que con Wally sólo se quedaran Iris e Irene, esperando de esa manera que el chico fuera sincero con ellas.

-¿Me dirás qué pasa contigo?- le dijo Iris a Wally, acariciando su cabeza. Antes de responder, el pelirrojo miró a Irene -¿Wally?

-Es que...- el chico bajo los ojos, avergonzado -Yo... quiero seguir viviendo con Irene, no quiero volver con mis papás.

Si Iris sintió algo con sus palabras, Irene se dio cuenta que fue capaz de disimularlo muy bien, llegando al punto de sonreír y darle la mano al niño.

-Wally... yo sé que Mary y Rudy no son los padres del año, pero ellos te quieren... estos años han sido difíciles para todos, no tienes idea cuánto...

-Pero ellos...- comenzó a decir el niño, pero se detuvo inmediatamente, sin estar seguro de lo que debía decir. Sí, sus padres nunca habían sido muy dados al afecto y definitivamente no eran los padres del año, pero…

-Tu sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo, ¿cierto?- le dijo Iris, con suavidad. El chico asintió, pero sin mirar a su tía.

-Hazle caso, Wally- dijo Irene, sonriendo -Aprovecha lo que tienes, de verdad. Qué no daría yo por tener la oportunidad que tú tienes con tu familia.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Empiezo de nuevo- dijo ella, sonriendo –Tendré que pedirle asilo a mi prima, pero bueno, no siempre todo es perfecto. Siempre tienes que recordar que puedes contar conmigo, siempre que lo necesites- agregó Irene, acariciando su cabeza.

Para Irene no pasó desapercibida la mirada de agradecimiento que Iris le dio.

* * *

Si Wally había pensado que enfrentar a Barry había sido difícil, después se daría cuenta que era nada en comparación al nerviosismo que sentía antes de ver a sus padres. Lo que lo ayudó definitivamente, fue la presencia de Iris e Irene, una a cada lado (aunque se lo negara, Barry también aportó en eso), la primera con una de sus manos en su hombro.

Para el pelirrojo fue sorpresivo cuando, después de reconocerlo, su madre prácticamente se había hincado a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Según los estándares de Wally, eso había estado perfecto, lo mismo que con su padre, que si bien se notaba emocionado por su regreso y pasó mucho rato antes que sacara su mano de su hombro, le hizo recordar muy bien que por lo que había hecho, mínimo tendría un año de castigo.

Wally se sentía bien con eso.

El cambio de Star a Keystone no había sido tan traumático, con excepción que extrañaba a montones a Irene y Linda. El trato con sus padres había sido que durante los días de semana, se quedaría en casa y lo dedicaría al estudio; los fines de semana prácticamente podía hacer lo que quisiera, siempre que avisara y evitara meterse en problemas. Wally acostumbraba a dejar un día para ir a Central a ver a sus amigas.

Para sorpresa de él y de Irene, ésta no tardó demasiado en encontrar trabajo nuevamente y con muchas mejores condiciones que cualquiera que hubiera tenido anteriormente. Estaba feliz con lo que tenía (sobre todo porque había mucha oportunidad de capacitaciones y estudios para los trabajadores), pero eso no quitaba que fuera de lo más raro que tanto Queen Co., como Wayne Enterprises se comunicaran con ella para ofrecerle trabajo.

Como no estaba segura de cuál escoger (y siguiendo la sugerencia de Wally), la decisión la dejó a la suerte, ganando la local de la familia Queen.

Si bien todo iba muy bien, Wally sabía que desde su regreso había huido de la conversación pendiente que tenía con su tío. Pero al menos el pelirrojo lo había decidido: Barry ya le había dicho que no una vez, no volvería a insistirle (a pesar de los constantes mensajes de Robin, tratando de convencerlo para que lo hiciera de una vez)

Aunque no quería reconocerlo, Wally sabía que parte de eso se debía a su orgullo.

Pero por más que lo intentara, no podía evitarlo que ocurriese en algún momento.

* * *

Wally se encontraba en su habitación haciendo la tarea que le habían dado en el día, que según él, era demasiado para su gusto. Simplemente pidió que entraran cuando tocaron la puerta, sin preocuparse en realidad por quién pudiera ser.

Si el chico hubiera sabido que era su tío el que estaba esperando, hubiera inventado alguna excusa para no tener que verlo. Le dio la impresión que Barry ya sabía eso.

-Iris me dijo que te estás acostumbrando muy bien- le dijo a Wally, buscando alguna conversación que rompiera el hielo entre ellos.

-Sí…- contestó el otro, sin levantar la mirada de su lectura. Barry lo quedó viendo y luego suspiró

-Wally, necesitamos hablar, lo sabes.

-No lo creo necesario- replicó Wally, mirándolo y tratando de no quebrarse ante la mirada que su tío le estaba dando en esos momentos –Además, sí hemos hablado, quizás no como antes, pero creo que puedo conformarme con eso.

Barry lo miró unos momentos y, cansado, se puso en frente de él y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Sé que aquella vez reaccioné de la peor manera imaginable- dijo Barry, notándose que quizás tenía las palabras pensadas con anterioridad. Aunque Wally no podía asegurarlo completamente –Pero… trata de entenderme también, ¿cómo me pedías que te pusiera en riesgo?

-Lo sé, tío Barry, no tienes que decírmelo…- dijo Wally, esperando que con eso la conversación llegara sólo hasta ahí, no pensaba que era capaz de hablar mucho más del tema con él –Sé que… sé que fui imprudente al repetir el experimento. Te pido perdón por lo que hice…

Todo eso lo había dicho sin atreverse a mirar a su tío, porque sabía que si lo miraba, lo más seguro es que él se diera cuenta que en realidad, lo único que continuaba deseando era ser un súper héroe, mucho mejor si es que era el compañero de Flash.

Fue por eso más que nada que, a penas terminó de hablar y sin esperar que Barry le contestara, se soltó de él y comenzó su camino hacia fuera del cuarto. De cualquier forma, pensaba, ya se había aburrido de hacer la tarea y deseaba ir a comer algo a la cocina. Sólo esperaba que no se notara que realmente estaba huyendo de su tío.

-Wally- lo llamó Barry y si bien el primer impulso del pelirrojo fue salir corriendo, como pudo trató de calmarse y mantenerse quieto, esperando lo que el otro tuviera que decirle.

Señalar que por su cabeza pasaron miles de ideas en tan sólo pocos segundos, está de más.

-Escúchame, ¿sí? No me interrumpas- le pidió Barry, acercándose a él –Sé que todo lo que te dije aquella vez fue la brutalidad más grande que pude pensar, pero quiero que sepas que nada de eso es verdad, y lamento mucho decírtelo- comenzó a decir Barry.

Aparte de la mirada confusa que le dedicó a su tío, Wally no tuvo ninguna reacción a sus palabras, aunque no podía negar que escuchar esas palabras hacía que se sintiera mucho mejor.

-Sé que todo este tema no lo hemos empezado bien- continuó diciendo Barry, sonriendo un poco –Y que me equivoqué mucho contigo.

-Tío Barry…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?- lo interrumpió el otro –No estoy seguro de lo que desees, pero… si aún deseas ser mi compañero…

-¡No, no!- Wally sintió de pronto que sus nervios llegarían al límite por lo que estaba hablando con su tío. Barry guardó silencio –Si cree que… está obligado o algo así… ¿tía Iris le dijo que viniera?

Por algunos momentos (eternos para ambos), Barry quedó mirando a Wally, hasta que se largó a reír. El chico no entendía qué ocurría.

-Wally, por supuesto que tú tía no me envió, aunque no suene muy descabellado- dijo él, aún riéndose un poco –No, no fue ella. Esta vez te lo estoy pidiendo yo: ¿quieres ser mi compañero?

* * *

_Una semana después…_

* * *

Lo que ocurría en esos momentos parecía ser un sueño hecho realidad… bueno, al menos era _su_ sueño, que después de un tiempo, por fin parecía comenzar a realizarse.

Wally estaba en su habitación y llevaba unos cinco minutos frente al espejo, sin poder separar sus ojos de su propio reflejo. El traje, el símbolo y todo lo que significaba era lo que siempre había deseado y ahora, después de años de tratar de huir de ello, era parte de él.

Wally… no, Kid Flash no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Tan embobado estaba, que no sintió cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

-¿Todavía estás aquí?- la voz de Iris llamó su atención y casi no se dio cuenta cuando estuvo a su lado y lo abrazó –No tienes idea de lo orgullosos que estamos de ti… promete que vas a cuidarte, ¿bien?

-Sí, tía…

-Vamos, todos te esperan abajo. Irene y Linda ya llegaron.

-Sí…

Asintió y volvió a mirar su reflejo antes de seguir a su tía.

Sonrió a su reflejo, su sueño por fin era realidad.

* * *

**¡Final feliz! ¿Pensaban que podía ser de otra manera?**

**Muchas, muchas, mis infinitas gracias a TODOS los que leyeron el fic y que en algún momento se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario. **

**Soy mala para las despedidas, así que sólo les diré que estén ¡súper bien!.**


End file.
